Persetanan Gaara
by gd-bye
Summary: Shukaku yang mempengaruhi Gaara untuk menyiksa Hinata sehingga mereka berdua terlibat dalam suatu kontrak pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua… Sasuhinagaa-chan buat fic baru loch!!! Tapi pairing nya bukan sasuhina, tapi gaahina, dan entah mengapa, aku pengen banget buat pairing yang satu ini… ya…gaahina kan juga pairing favorite aku yang nomor dua….dan yang ketiga itahina…oh ya, satu lagi, ini lemon pertama aku...ehmm…^.^… jadi mohon maaf kalau lemonnya agak aneh, soalnya aku emang kagak bakat bikin yang namannya lemon…T_T.. orang bikin fic yang biasa aja masih beloon, mau coba bikin lemon, apes gue….T_T…ya.. tapi tenang, walau kata lemon ini masih rada aneh binti ajaib… tapi ini lemon asli dari otakku, gak ada yang namanya nyontek atau plagiat…ini murni dari otak aku, kecuali yang bagian lemonnya, itu dapat ide dari temen gue yang fiktor abis… sebenarnya, jujur aja, dulu aku gak tau maksud dari rated M sama Lemon, tapi setelah aku membaca sebuah fic dari seorang author, aku langsung ngerti bahwa lemon itu artinya orang yang gitu-gitu…*fictor* ok dech, gak usah dibahas lagi, langsung baca aja yah…^_^…

Oh ya… satu lagi… yang bisa jawab gue kasih uang gope… siapa yang bisa nebak gue ini cewek atau cowok??.... ayo… siapa yang bisa nebak…..yang bisa jawab hebat dech… banget malah…. Ok, gue tunggu jawaban kalian, sekarang mari baca fic gue dulu… Ok..

-oOo-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Persetanan Gaara © sasuhinagaa-chan

Rated: M

Pairing: GaaHina

Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.

-oOo-

**Persetanan Gaara**

-

-

-

"Kau terlambat."

Ini pertama kalinya dia menjadi terlambat. Menjadi pewaris sopan dari klan Hyuuga, dia selalu membayar terhadap waktu orang lain. Meskipun pernyataan Shizune seharusnya menyakitinya, karena setiap Hyuuga seharusnya melakukan hal yang baik, tapi kali ini tidak. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena terlambat. Dia punya alasan yang sangat baik untuk datang tidak tepat waktu ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

Dia melihat Naruto memasuki gerbang desa. Dia telah kembali! menunggu lama untuk orang yang dicintainya dan sekarang semuanya telah berakhir!

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya dan blush yang merayapi pipinya. Dia merasa sangat gembira melihatnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku untuk datang di belakang jadwal kami, Shizune-senpai." Lalu, seperti setiap wanita sopan, dia membungkuk.

Hinata mendengar desahan dari Hokage sebelum ia disuruh duduk di samping tiga ninja lainnya yang juga ditugaskan untuk datang ke sini-yaitu, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Besok akan ada pertemuan lima Kage di sini, dan tugas kalian adalah untuk mengawal Kazekage ke kamar mereka.." Shizune mulai berbicara. Meskipun Hinata bisa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Shizune dan ia tampak seolah-olah mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan gambar Naruto yang baru saja datang ke desa. Blush yang ditingkatkan saat ia ingat bagaimana ia dengan bodohnya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon sehingga ia bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya pulang.

Setelah lima tahun lama menunggunya ... Dia akhirnya kembali ...

Lima tahun banyak berubah pada penampilan fisik Naruto. Menurutnya, pernyataan mode-nya telah membaik. Dia masih memakai jeruk tapi sekarang, jas memiliki sedikit hitam di atasnya. Sekali lagi, menurut pendapat rendah hati, ia tampak jauh lebih baik di atasnya. Dia telah tumbuh tinggi, juga!

Naruto-kun ...

Naruto-kun ...

"Dan kau Hinata-"

Dia tersentak. Indra Hinata langsung menjadi waspada ketika ia mendengar namanya. Dia tahu Shizune mengatakan banyak hal sudah sementara dia tidak memperhatikanya.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas Kazekage dari Negara pasir."

"Hai...Shizune-senpai…" Dia telah memberi jawaban 'ya' sebelum dia bisa mencerna informasi yang diberikan Shizune .

-

-

-

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, dua kereta masuk ke desa. Simbol dari Kirigakure dan Kumogakure terukir di pintu masing-masing kendaraan. Segera setelah itu, Tenten dan Ino menyapa Kage yang ditugaskan kepada mereka.

Hinata gugup berdiri di depan pintu kereta, lututnya gemetar. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya ia menjadi pengawal seseorang. Apalagi pengawal seorang Kazekage.

Pintu hitam tanda ukiran dibuka, menyiksa tubuhnya dengan begitu banyak kegelisahan dan teror.

Dia menelan ludah.

_Dia adalah seorang Kazekage dan aku mesti menghormatinya! Maka berhenti gemetar seperti idiot! _

Hatinya dipukul cepat dan keras bahwa dia hampir bisa mendengar suara itu di telinganya.

Dia tidak bisa ... Dia tidak bisa ... DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA!

Ketika pintu akhirnya dibuka lebar, dia melihat kunoichi pirang. Hinata ingat orang itu selama Ujian Chuunin dan ...

Ya.

Gaara ...

... Dengan jubah Kage.

Mulutnya menganga.

_Dia ... Kazekage ini? Tapi dia terlalu muda! _

Melihat bahwa Hinata sedang tidak menghormati Kaze, Shizune terbatuk, batuk yang jelas palsu. "Salam Kazekage itu, Hinata!." Saat itulah Hinata keluar dari lamunannya. Dia kikuk membungkuk,sedangkan ujung helaian sutra berwarna indigo yang panjang menyentuh tanah.

"Se…selamat sore, Kazekage-sama. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga dan, tugas saya adalah untuk mengawal anda ke kamar anda. Jika Anda butuh sesuatu,.. Tolong jangan ragu untuk bertanya pada saya. Ini akan me..menjadi kehormatan saya untuk melayani Anda dan me..membuat Anda merasa nyaman selama Anda tinggal di desa kami." Syukurlah, Hinata tidak lupa satu kata pun dari pidato mempersiapkan dirinya.

Dia menegakkan punggungnya. Ketika dia melihat Kaze muda, Hinata melihatnya memerhatikanya dari kepala ke kaki. Namun, entah mengapa, entah dugaan Hinata ini benar, mata sang Kazekage ini lebih memerhatikan kakinya daripada bagian tubuhnya.

Oh, Kami-sama ...

Bingung, dia melihat ke bawah.

Celana pendek.

Dia memakai celana pendek yang mencapai lima inci DI ATAS lututnya.

Celana pendek Sialan!

Yah, itu tidak benar-benar salahnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari misi dua-minggu-panjang. Jadi, tidak memberikan cukup waktu untuk mencuci pakaiannya yang akhirnya meninggalkannya dengan tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakai apa yang tersedia di lemari.

Dia menghela napas. Di sini dia berdiri di depan orang yang dihormati, mengenakan celana pendek!

"Aku lelah, bawa aku kekamar ku.."

-

-

-

Tentu saja, Gaara sadar bahwa dari tadi ia menatap tanpa henti dari kaki mulus seorang gadis Hyuuga yang terhormat.

_"Siapa yang tidak akan menyerah untuk 'bebas' menatap kaki seorang wanita, sih? Terutama jika kata kaki benar-benar bagus untuk dilihat." _Shukaku mengejeknya, membuatnya berkedut dengan sesuatu yang begitu asing baginya.

Gaara mengepalkan tinjunya . Ini merupakan hal yang baik ia dapat menahan amarahannya dalam dirinya dari setan yang selalu mengikutinya.

_"Apa yang Anda tunggu untuk menghukum gadis itu?"_ Shukaku menjerit dalam kepalanya. Gaara tahu bahwa Ichibi merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia. Shukaku ingin membunuhnya sebanyak Gaara ingin menyiksanya. Setan itu ingin menguras darah gadis Hyuuga ini. Apakah ini berarti setan iri juga?

_"Dia tidak boleh memamerkan kaki seperti itu di sekitar desa! Kakinya milik kita! Hanya kita berdua yang memiliki hak untuk melihat kaki-kaki seksi itu,! Gaara HANYA KITA!"_ Sekarang, Shukaku sedang posesif ke pewaris Hyuuga. Tampaknya setan menginginkan dia juga.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya, toh? Ia cantik, seorang Hyuuga. Dan terutama, untuk seorang monster seperti Gaara, yang pasti menginginkan daging yang sempurna, dan tentu saja darah, manis! Apa lagi yang hilang? Dia memiliki segala yang bisa mendorong Gaara dan Shukaku menjadi gila!

Dan sekarang, Gaara tidak akan menyangkal betapa banyak keindahan rambutnya yang panjang serta menambah kesan anggun pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

_"Dia mungkin menggunakan waktu lima tahun untuk mempercantik dirinya untuk kita, Gaara Apa kau tidak rindu selama lima tahun stelah ujian Chuunin itu,kau tidak bertemu dengannya!"_ Shukaku tertawa. Dia mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Mereka hanya satu, tetap. _"Tapi ia harus dihukum karena menjadi gadis nakal!"_

Gaara mengangguk. Dia tidak harus menunjukkan apa yang menjadi milik orang lain kepadanya. Seharusnya ia tidak menunjukan kaki mulus itu kepada orang lain, karena kaki mulus itu hanya miliknya, hanya milik seorang Kazegake yang begitu menginginkannya. Dan mulai sekarang, Gaara memutuskan bahwa gadis itu miliknya, dan tak satu orang pun memilikinya selain dirinya.

-

-

-

Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Kamar tempat seorang Kazekage Negeri Pasir untuk beristirahat. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang hanya orang-orang penting saja yang dapat menempati apartemen ini.

_Aku tidak tidur. Tidak akan pernah tidur. Dan seseorang tidak akan tidur juga malam ini._ Gaara berpikir dan seringai dibentuk pada bibirnya. Ya, ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang tidur malam ini. Seseorang yang menjadi miliknya.

Hinata membuka pintu dan melangkah ke samping, memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Kaze yang berjalan ke rumah sementara. Dia sopan membungkuk kepadanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Anda sekarang sehingga Anda bisa punya waktu untuk-"

Perkataannya terpotong. Perkataan sopan yang ia ucapkan terpotong karena seorang Kazekage Negeri Pasir memotong perkataanya untuk suatu alasan.

"Ambilkan aku air. Aku haus." Dia meletakkan labu berisi pasir itu ke bawah. Ini hanya akan menjadi suatu halangan agar gadis Hyuuga itu tidak pergi, karena sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan siksaan kecilnya untuk Hinata.

_Kau tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang akan aku lakukan untukmu sekarang dan nanti malam, Hinata ... Aku akan memastikan kau akan mempelajari pelajaranmu… Karena kau milikku, Hinata. Kau hanya untukku_. Gaara kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat Hinata menghilang kedapur untuk mengambilkannya air.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan air es dingin di tangannya. Dengan sopan Hinata menyerahkan air kepada Kaze itu. "Ini air Anda, Kaze-sama."

Dia melihat ke matanya. Yah, dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang akan berbuat baik tapi ... Dia ditunjuk sebagai Kaze kelima. Mungkin dia berubah ... Bahkan sedikit. Seseorang tidak bisa menjadi Kage jika ia tidak menunjukkan beberapa perilaku yang baik ... Sama seperti Orochimaru.

Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga butuh beberapa menit sebelum ia benar-benar mendengar Kaze itu berkata-

"Aku tidak akan minum itu."

Kaget oleh jawabannya, Hinata mengangkat alisnya. _Dia memintaku untuk membuat air, dan kemudian dia menolak untuk meminumnya! Apa yang Kaze ini pikirkan?_

"Aku Kaze sama-maaf tapi saya tidak melihat alasan mengapa Anda tidak meminum air ini. Anda sendiri mengatakan bahwa Anda haus, Kaze-sama.."

Dia mendongak padanya, ekspresinya terbaca.

"Dan mengapa kau mengharapkan aku meminum air itu? Sepertinya kau tidak tampaknya memahami bahaya menjadi kapal dari setan dan Kazekage, apakah Anda Hyuuga? Apa yang harus Anda jaminkan bahwa Anda tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya? Anda lihat Hyuuga, aku tidak makan atau minum apa pun yang tidak dibuat oleh saya atau oleh pegawai saya yang saya percaya. "

Ini sangat mustahil, tetapi dia harus mengakui bahwa kata-katanya menyakitkan. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia mendengar bahwa ia tidak dapat dipercaya. Bahkan ayahnya, yang menyebut dirinya menyedihkan, mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain.

_Apa yang salah? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kaze gila ini percaya?_

"A..apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Kaze-sama percaya bahwa saya tidak akan membahayakan Anda sebisa mungkin, Kaze-sama?"

Dia menatapnya lagi. Kali ini, dia terkejut karena melihat matanya. Dengan melihat penampilannya, ia tampak begitu memutuskan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia salah.

Salah bergerak, saya Hyuuga.

Meskipun ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari mulut sang Kazekage, namun ia mendapatkan apa yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Pasir memegang lenganya, sang Kaze pun meminun air yang berada digelas itu, lalu mendekati gelas itu ke bibirnya.

" Minum ini jika kau tidak berbohong, Hyuuga…"

Hinata mengunpulkan keberaniannya, lalu meneguk sedikit air yang diberikan Kaze muda itu. Saat Hinata meneguk air itu, ia merasa aneh. Rasanya ia seperti berbagi ciuman dengan Kaze itu secara tidak langsung.

Gaara tidak percaya sedikit umpannya berhasil. Sebenarnya, dia tidak benar-benar meminta air hanya karena ia haus. Sungguh, itu hanya alas an yang digunakan Kaze licik ini agar gadis Hyuuga ini tinggal bersamanya untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan dapat melarikan diri lagi.

_Sudah terlambat, Hinataku ... Terlambat. _

Gaara tersenyum saat melihat gadis Hyuuga ini menyelesaikan minumnya. "Apakah Anda ingin saya ambilkan satu lagi, Kaze-sama?"

"Tidak." Dia mengatakan, menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

Matanya yang hitam berbingkai bentak terbuka, menampilkan tampilan liar menakutkan. "Tidak, tetaplah disini!"

Hinata meringis dalam hati. _Seharusnya aku pergi tanpa meminta izinnya_. Tapi ... Mengapa ia bereaksi seperti itu?

_Dia ingin pergi sekarang, Gaara. Ayo,hukum dia sekarang! Mari kita minum darahnya! Bukannya kau merindukan rasa indah darah gadis ini, kan?_ Persetanan laknat Shukaku yang menambah bising diotak Gaara.

_Diamlah, setan. Kau hanya membuatku semangkin gila._ Mencoba melawan persetanan laknat Shukaku. Dan di sisi lain, Gaara tidak tahan atas lekuk tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya semangkin bernafsu.

"A..Apakah Anda masih p..perlu apa-apa, Kaze-sama?" Suara Hinata bergetar, terutama karena takut akan apa yang bisa dilakukan Kaze ini untuk sekarang, mengingat bahwa dia masih trauma atas ujian Chuunin 5 tahun lalu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya, mengingat pertanyaannya.

_Ya, Hinata! Kami masih membutuhkan sesuatu yang hanya kau yang bisa memberikan kami! Darahmu, berikan kami darahmu, Hinata!!"_ Shukaku meraung semangkin liar. Seperti pecandu Narkoba yang terobsesi dengan obat terlarang itu.

_Aku bilang tutup mulutmu, setan. _Gaara menutup melawan persetanan kuat yang dari tadi memancingnya. Persetanan yang mencoba menggodanya untuk menghabisi Hinata sekarang juga.

Menit berlalu sebelum Gaara membuka matanya. Akhirnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Bantu aku melepas jubah ini, Hinata."

Karena teror, Hinata langsung berkata ya.

Jubah Kage terbukti sebagai salah satu garmen sulit untuk memakai dan melepaskannya. Jubah Kage itu memiliki empat lapisan kain putih halus tenunan yang harus diambil satu per satu. Jadi, wajar saja jika seorang Kage pun harus membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk melepaskan jubah itu. Bahkan, walaupun dengan bantuan seseorang, butuh sepuluh menit untuk menyingkirkan dari tiga lapisan pertama jubah. Setelah melepaskan pasir dari lengan Hinata. Memberikan kebebasan pada gadis itu untuk membantunya melepas jubah.

Ketika bagian terakhir dari jubah itu dilepas, pusaran pasir dari labu yang merayap di pergelangan kaki Hinata, lutut, pinggang, bahu, leher dan pergelangan tangan. Kemudian, senjata-seperti ular itu melilit bagian atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan bagian pinggang ke bawah tubuh Hinata bebas dari lilitan pasir itu.

"A..Apa m..maksud ini, K..K..Kaze-sama?" Dia bertanya saat ia berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari pasir yang terus melilit tubuhnya.

Gaara santai memainkan jari-jarinya di ujung celana pendek hitam milik Hinata,ujung jari-jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh pada kulitnya yang bercela bebas. "Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini, Hinata." Mata Gaara terus memerhatikan celana pendek dan kaki mulus Hinata yang menggoda. "Mereka bisa menimbulkan hasrat pria, Hyuuga… Dan mereka menarik banyak perhatian kepada kau.." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat matanya dan menekankan arti kalimat terakhir. "Dan aku tidak ingin orang melirik properti saya, karena kau hanya milikku."

Hinata hendak mengatakan alasan nya untuk memakai celana pendek tapi setelah mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik-Nya, hal-hal yang agak berbeda.

Dia berkedip, tampaknya terganggu pada kata-katanya. Dia bilang dia ... APA!

"Aku-aku Kaze sama-maaf tapi aku t..tidak berpikir Anda memiliki saya."

Di sinilah sakelar waktu semua terjadi. Gaara tumbuh di dunia di mana dia mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan dan di mana orang-orang setuju untuk semua yang ia katakan. Tidak pernah ada saat ketika seseorang menentang dia langsung ke wajahnya. Dan apa kata si pewaris Hyuuga barusan yang langsung merusak total kendalinya.

_Bunuh dirinya, Gaara BUNUH DIA! Tidak mungkin ia membantah omonganmu, Gaara. Dia menjadi lebih mengerikan sekarang!! Kita harus menghentikan itu! Kita harus menahannya dari melakukan hal-hal buruk!"_ Persetanan Shukaku kembali menyerang pikiran Gaara. Menambah teror untuk Gaara agar melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan.

"Ini tidak benar, Kaze-sama. Kau mengatakan b..bahwa kau memiliki aku..kaze-sama, aku bukan milikmu, aku b..bukan milik siapa-siapa.."

Kemarahan mulai memuncak dalam diri Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Semenjak Gaara mencicipi darahnya. Semenjak dia terbaring lemah dibawah pohon dekat rumah sakit sehabis pertempurannya dengan Neji, dan sejak saat itulah Gaara mencicipi darah yang ia batukkan. Darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan terasa lezat sekali di mulut Gaara, tetapi mulai saat itu, dia milik Gaara. Dan sekarang, ia mengatakan bahwa ia bukan miliknya! Tentu saja, Gaara akan memberikannya pelajaran! Pelajaran yang akan membuatnya mengerti siapa yang memilikinya…

"Kau milik siapa pun kecuali aku, Hinata." Dan tidak menyangkalnya. Karena kau akan, kau akan berada di salah satu neraka masalah, Hinata.

Hinata mengerahkan semua keberanian dalam dirinya untuk melawan. Apa yang dia katakan adalah satu hal yang tidak Hinata izinkan. Ya, memang benar bahwa hatinya milik Naruto, tapi ia tidak untuk siapa pun, bahkan tidak Kazekage itu.

"Aku..bu..bukan mulik siapa-siapa, Kaze-sama..." Napasnya mulai mendapatkan rata dan memasang.

Matanya melebar, bahkan lebih, menunjukkan kemarahannya yang meluap setelah ia mendengar penolakan itu.

"Katakanlah lagi." Tangannya Gaara sekarang bergerak dari lutut sampai paha, mengancam untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu istimewa. Ayo, Hinata ku ... Dapatkan sisi buruk ku ... Dan aku akan memastikan kau akan tamat hari ini.

Menggigil lari ke tulang, tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia takut mati dari yang ditentukan dan liar melihat matanya yang seolah dapat menghabisinya hanya dengan satu tatapan. Hinata mencoba untuk mengunpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku hanya akan me…menjadi mi..milik seseorang ji..jika orang itu telah me..menjadi suamiku kelak… Dan sekarang, ti..tidak ada satu orangpun yang me..memiliki ku…" Dia terkesiap saat merasakan tangannya bergerak ke atas, memperingatkan menuju ke tempat yang menjadi kesucian wanita.

"T...tapi ..."

Tangan Gaara sekarang di dalam celana pendek, semakin dekat ke tempat kesucian Hinata berada. Tempat yang tidak Hinata izinkan seorang manusia pun menyentuhnya kecuali jika ia telah menikah. Tangan Gaara berhenti untuk sementara untuk memainkan paha batinnya. Dia sangat lentur ... Dan Gaara tidak bisa menahan lebih untuk menyentuhnya.

"... Tapi ..."

Menyiksa detik berlalu dan jari-jari Gaara meluncurkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalam Hinata, bermain dengan kulit sensitif dan perlahan-lahan meliuk-liuk jalan ke daerah pribadinya.

_Katakanlah, Hyuuga ... Dan aku akan membuat mu menderita_. Gaara menemukan hiburan yang sangat baik. Mungkin ia harus membawanya ke Suna sehingga ... ia bisa menghiburnya lagi. Ya, aku akan membawanya ke Suna.

_Ide bagus, Gaara! Mari kita membawanya ke desa tercinta kita! _Shukaku terkekeh. Setan itu suka melihat wajah Hinata ternilai sekarang ini. Dia disiksa oleh kapal-nya ... Dan Shukaku sangat senang tentang hal itu. Tapi gagasan yang muncul dalam pikirannya samar-samar, dan Gaara memberinya alasan yang lebih baik untuk tertawa.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Gaara benar-benar serius menyiksanya. Dan dia bisa melihat itu di matanya.

Hinata menyerah. "... Anda…Anda memiliki ku, Kaze-sama.." Dia mengatakan dalam kekalahan. Akan lebih baik untuk menelan harga dirinya daripada membiarkan Kaze itu menyentuh kesuciannya.

Dia menyeringai seperti seringai jahat sebelum ia meluncur tangannya dari celana dalamnya. Tangannya bertahan selama satu atau dua menit dalam celana pendek sebelum ia membawa mereka keluar.

Gaara kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Hinata yang pucat. "Jangan membuat hal-hal yang sulit bagi mu, Hinata ku.." Pasir melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata dan mulai kembali ke labu tersebut. "Aku harap, hal ini dapat memperjelas kalau kau adalah milikku dan tak seorangpun kecuali aku, Hinata."

Gaara menatapnya. Menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja ia beri pelajaran. Seorang gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia menyentuh pelan kepala gadis itu sebelum ia mengecup bibir mungilnya.

" Buatkan aku sesuatu, aku lapar.."

Bergegas menuju dapur setelah Gaara melepaskan pasir dari tubuhnya. Namun, ketika ia sendiri didalam dapur, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Gaara menyentuhnya, menyentuh kesuciannya yang tak pernah tersentuh orang lain selain Gaara. Penyesalan, kebencian, putus asa dan setiap perasaan negative mengembang dihatinya. Mengapa dia begitu menyedihkan? Dia sudah berumur delapan belas tahun namun ia tak mampu melindui harga dirinnya dari Kaze kotor yang telah menyentuh kesuciannya.

Membuka kulkas, mencoba mencari bahan makanan untuk membuatkan Kaze Suna itu sesuatu untuk dimakan. Setelah menemukan apa yang akan ia masak, menuju kompor untuk menguubah bahan mentah ini agar dapat dimakan Kaze muda Suna itu, berharap kali ini Kaze itu percaya kalau ia tak akan membahayakan nyawa Kaze itu dengan apa yang akan ia masak.

-

-

-

" Ini makanan yang anda minta, Kaze-sama…"

" Aku tidak akan makan itu jika kau tidak menyuapiku.."

Menarik napas panjang, Hinata hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang buruk ini._Oh Kami-sama, kenapa mesti aku yang melayaninya._ Mengambil makanan itu dengan sendok, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Gaara.

" Aku tidak ingin kau menyuapiku dengan sendok itu.." Kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara._ Apa yang Kaze ini pikirkan, lalu ia ingin aku menyuapinya dengan apa selain dengan sendok ini. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku._

" Lalu, Kaze-sama ingin saya me..menyuapinya dengan apa?"

Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, tatapan yang begitu bernapsu, seakan-akan Hinata adalah makanan terenak didunia sehingga ia tidak ingin melewatkannya.

" Dengan bibirmu, Hyuuga.." Kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tentu saja tidak, dengan bibir, itu jorok sekali. Apa yang Kaze ini pikirkan, apa dia sudah GILA?

" Ta..tapi Kaze-sama."

" Bisakah kau tidak membantah, Hyuuga. Tugasmu hanya melayaniku, dan k au harus menuruti semua kemauanku.."

Menyerah, Hinata hanya mengikuti kemauan Gaara. Memasukan makanan yang ia masak tadi kedalam mulutnya, memiringkan kepalanya, membuka mulutnya menuju kemulut Gaara. Saat bibir dengan bibir saling menempel, Gaara menyegel bibir Hinata, menjelajahi mulutnya, menyapu lidahnya, merasakan indahnya rasa indra pengecap itu.

Merasa tidak puas dengan posisi seperti ini. Gaara menarik Hinata lalu mendorongnya ketempat tidur.

Praannnggg….

Piring yang Hinata pegang pun pecah, tentu saja masakan yang Hinata masak tadi , masakan yang Hinata masak tadi hanya akan menjadi sampah, sampah karena Gaara tak mungkin mau memakannya lagi.

Sementara Gaara terus menjelajahi mulutnya, dan saat Gaara mengingat bahwa dibalik jaket yang Hinata kenakan terdapat cetakan payudara yang begitu menggoda. Tangan Gaara yang bebas meraih payudara yang menggoda begitu banyak hasrat dan meremasnya, setelah merasa puas dengan nuansa payudara yang tertutup merobek kain jaket itu dengan mudah, dan saat itulah Hinata memberontak.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan melepaskan diri sejenak dari mulut menggoda Gaara. "Berhenti.. Aku mohon, hentikan Gaara-sama.." Hinata bergumam terengah-engah sebelum Gaara mengklaim bibirnya lagi dalam, penuh gairah

Gaara terus menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan terkejut bahwa ia bisa menahan napasnya begitu lama hanya untuk seleranya, hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia dan tidak ada lagi yang lain yang memiliki Hinata

Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Hinata. Gaara pun melepaskannya, melepaskan ciumannya, lalu duduk disamping Hinata yang massih terbaring ditempat tidur.

Melepas bajunya, Gaara kembali menatap Hinata. " Duduklah, Hinata."

Merasa itu sebuah perintah, Hinata duduk disamping Gaara, menatap bajunya yang telah robek, terutama dibagian dada, tapi untunglah, bra yang ia pakai masih melindung payudaranya yang sangat Gaara inginkan.

" Lepas bajumu, Hinata.." Menatap Gaara, Hinata malu jika ia harus melepas bajunya. Tentu saja, jika ia melepas bajunya didepan Gaara, sama saja seperti dia memberikan harga dirinya kepada Gaara. " Tidak, Gaara-sama."

Merasa perintahnya tidak dipatuhi, Gaara memaksa. " Aku bilang lepas bajumu, Hinata."

" Tidak Gaara-sama.. A..aku memang bertugas me..melayani anda, tapi tidak se..seperti ini, saya bisa me..memanggil penjaga jika an..an da terus memaksa…"

Gaara tertawa, entah apa yang lucu sehingga ia tertawa. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, tepatnya telinga Hinata. " Panggilah Hinata, panggil penjaga itu, setelah itu aku yakin kau akan menyaksikan kematian Hinata dalam ruangan ini.."

"Tidak.."

" Lalu, apalagi yang kau tunggu, lepas bajumu atau melihat mereka mati.."

Tidak ada pilihan, Hinata mengikuti kemauan Gaara. Melepas jaket yang telah robek itu sehingga hanya menampilkan bra yang menutupi payudaranya. Mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk melindungi orang lain.

" Kemarilah, duduk dipangkuanku" Gaara memerintahkan Hinata untuk duduk dipangkuannya,pelan-pelan Hinata berdiri dan duduk dipangkuan Gaara. Gemetar saat ia duduk dipangkuan Gaara, takut atas apa yang akan Gaara lakukan nanti.

"Apakah kau mencintai orang-orang itu sehingga kau melakukan hal ini?" Gaara bertanya, perlahan-lahan menelusuri jarinya dari tenggorokan ke kulit di antara payudaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa seseorang hanya untuk kepentinganku." Hinata menjawab, kulit Hinata kesemutan dengan sensasi yang begitu asing baginya.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi seseorang?" Dia melepas pengait bra dan mengambil pakaian dalam itu dari kulit pucat, menampakkan payudaranya. Hal senang dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak memprotes dan bahwa dia tidak harus menggunakan pasir untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

" Ya." Hinata merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya sebagai ninja ia membela diri dengan berkelahi, tidak memberikan dirinya sendiri atau keperawanannya untuk lawan-nya. Tapi ia sedang dalam keadaan paling lemah saat ini. Ia tak ingin mengorbankan nyawa orang lain hanya untuk kepentingannya.

"Tolong aku." Gaara tidak tampak menuntut. Bagi Hinata, ia lebih mirip menantang.

"Bagaimana?"

Pada kenyataannya, Gaara terkejut betapa Hinata akan memberi segalanya hanya untuk melindungi orang lain. "Cium aku."

Hinata memegang sisi wajahnya, memegangnya dengan lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya, memberikan ciumannya yang kedua.

Gaara terkesiap tapi terus mencium Hinata, sekarang ia yakin, disinilah kelemahan Hinata. Hinata tidak ingin melihat orang lain terluka walaupun dirinya akan terluka.

Sebelah tangan Gaara membelai kulit yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh bra-nya. Pahatan indah yang membuatnya semangkin tergoda. Tangan Gaara semangkin menuntut, meremas cetakan dada yang begitu indah itu.

Akhirnya, Gaara pun melepaskan bibir Hinata, tapi ciuman Gaara pergi ke lehernya, menggigit berjalan menuju kerah dadanya. Hinata mengerang kesakitan begitu banyak dan kesenangan. Sangat mengejutkan, entah mengapa Hinata seolah-olah menikmati pengalaman ini.. "Gaara-sama ..." Dia mengerang lagi ketika dia merasa tangannya menggosok bagian dalam pahanya, tiba-tiba membasahi celana dalamnya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa lemah dalam pelukannya. Semuanya berputar dan bukan barang masuk akal baginya. Sensasi bibir dan tangannya memberinya begitu memabukkan bahwa kebencian terhadap sang pria menyurut dan dia lelah tentang apa dunia akan mengatakan kalau ada yang tahu tentang ini dilarutkan ke udara tipis.

"Kaze ..." Dia meraih segenggam rambut lembut, merasa dia memakan payudaranya sekarang, rasa nya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau milikku." Katanya sambil menjilat keringat membentuk antara payudaranya. Bahkan dia keringat rasanya enak! Dia mengambil kesempatan mengisap dadanya, membuat semuanya sebagai kenangan mungkin. Memainkan puting susu mungil diantara payudara besar nan indah, menjilat dan menghisapnya. " K..Kaze.."

Dia menariknya mendekat, mencintai perasaan yang Gaara kirim melalui sistem nya.

Gaara menarik celana dalamnya, meminta izin untuk menarik garmen ke bawah tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

" Kaze-Sama.." Menarik rambut halus saat Hinata merasakan celana dalam itu sudah lepas dari tempat asalnya. Mengambil satu langkah, Gaara membaringkan Hinata ketempat tidur, melepas celana yang ia pakai lalu menindih Hinata. Mencium bibir Hinata, melumat dengan ganas bibir mungil itu.

Hinata merasa kaget saat ia merasa sentakan kuat didaerah kewanitaanya. . Kemudian, Hinata menyadari batang yang mengeras menancap pada kewanitaan basah namun lembut. Gaara mendorong pinggulnya berulang kali hanya untuk merasa bahwa sensasi indah lagi dan lagi.

Tangannya yang bebas mencapai salah satu payudara hasratnya, cetakan dan perasaan itu dengan begitu banyak gairah. Meremas giat payudara itu, memainkan putingnya sehingga yang memiliki dada itu melenguh. Dia melengkungkan lebih dari perlakuan Gaara. "G-Ga-Gaah ..."

Menghisap putingnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas dada yang lain dengan penuh napsu. Sembari Gaara mendorong pinggulnya berulang kali hingga mereka merasakan mereka telah pada saat puncak. Gaara mempercepat dorongan pinggulnya sehingga keluarlah cairan dari batang yang telah mengeras itu.

…. To Be Continued…

-oOo-

Hue… aneh yah…rasanya, ficnya aneh…maklum lah, masih author panpiksien yang abal-abal…T_T… oh ya, ada gak yah orang yang penasaran ama chapter selanjutnya… Jadi bagi yang penasaran, mohon review…

Aku juga nanti bakalan Up-date kalau reviewnya lumayan banyak, soalnya review yang kemarin, dikit amat… Huuee….T_T…*_*…-_-…* nangis darah sampai masuk UGD *

Oh ya, sekarang kita ngomongx pake bahasa gue and lo yah…soalnya lidah gue rasanya aneh banget kalau pakai bahasa aku sama kamu, rasanya kayak sok alim…

Ok… mulai sekarang kita pakai bahasa anak jakarte… gue..gue… gak osah pake yang aku..aku… soalnya lidah gue rasanya aneh… ok embak-embak dan mas-mas…. Mantap….^,^…

-oOo-

Now, I Hope You Like My fic…^.^…

Now, I Just Hope, you want to review my fic…^,^…

Review…review… I happy if you review…^_^ …And I sad if you flame…T_T…

Just review my fic, you make me happy…^^v

Yosh, REVIEW…


	2. Chapter 2

Yiiihaaa…. Aku udah Up-date fic…Huuu, senengnya*lebay*... oh ya, aku gak nyangka lo, ada yg review cerita gaje ini dan gak sabar baja fic selanjutnya…jujur aja, aku seneng banget…^^…walaupun banyak yang bilang bahasax terlalu baku, ancur lebur dan sebagainya..T_T.. yah emank sih aku ngaku chapter kemaren ancur banget..T_T.. tapi aku ngarep sich chapter yg ini lebih baek dari pada yang kemaren… oh iya, sasuhinagaa-chan ganti nama loh.. jadinya Black Lovers SasuHinaGaa..^^… hehehe,.. udah dech, langsung baca aja yah^^…

-oOo-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Persetanan Gaara © Black Lovers SasuHinaGaa

Rated : M

Warning : AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.

**-oOo-**

**Persetanan Gaara**

Hinata turun dari tempat tidur, munuju jendela dan berniat untuk membukanya. Entah berapa lama sudah ia terus berada didalam kamarnya, ia tidak ingin keluar rumah, ia tidak iingin bertemu dengan Keze laknat yang mencuri harga dirinya itu.

Menatap langit senja, ia berharap agar semua ini selesai. Jika sesuai jadwal, berarti semua Kaze sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Pertemuan Kazekage selesai jam empat sore, dan sekarang sudah pukul enem sore. Kemungkinan besar semua Kaze sudah pulang.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Sekarang, sudah waktunya Hinata untuk tenang. Kaze itu pasti sudah pulang. Ya, ia pasti sudah pulang, lagi pula untuk apa ia berlama-lama diKonoha?

Memilih mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi, memenuhi bathub dengan air kemudian melepas pakaiannya dan turun kedalam bathub itu. Merasakan kesegaran air dingin yang menenangkan, Hinata menutup mata. Menenangkan anggota tubuhnya, mencoba menghilangkan gusar dalam hatinya, berharap Kaze kotor itu lenyap dari hidupnya.

_Ayo lah, Hinata..kau harus tenang, lupakan semua dan kembali pada hidup mu yang lama, lupakan Kaze itu, Kaze kotor itu sudah pergi._

Keluar dari bathub, mengambil handuk besar untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia keluar dari kemar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, berniat mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi tidur, namun niat itu gagal setelah ia merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

Ia berbalik dan melihat Gaara berdiri disana, berdiri didekat jendela yang ia buka tadi. Suatu hal yang ia sesali, seharusnya ia tidak membuka jendela itu hingga besok pagi.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan, Kaze-sama? Se..seharusnya anda tidak disini.."

Gaara berjalan mendekat, mendekati gadis Hyuuga yang hanya dibalut handuk. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Gaara dapat melihat keindahan tubuh seorang gadis Hyuuga yang begitu menggoda. Tentu saja, hal ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Sebaliknya.." Berjalan semangkin dekat kearah gadis Hyuuga yang dibalut handuk. "Aku merasa seharusnya aku berada disini." Gaara terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Terus berjalan maju dan mendekati Hinata, meletakan kedua tangannya diwajah gadis Hyuuga, merasakan kelembutan wajah yang membuatnya semangkin tidak sabar. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, kau adalah milikku."

Jari-jari yang menikmati sensasi lembutnya wajah seorang Hyuuga menurun. Membiarkan jari-jarinya menggoda leher pucat gadis Hyuuga yang tampak takut. Jari-jarinya bergerak semangkin liar namun ia membiarkannya. Jari-jari yang tadinya menggoda leher pucat gadis Hyuuga menurun untuk merasakan punggung yang setengah tertutup handuk.

"Kau tau, ka..kalau aku mengatakan itu ka..karena kau me..memaksaku, Kaze-sama." Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya, berharap Kaze ini keluar dari kamarnya karena memang ini daerah pribadinya, dan Kaze itu tidak berhak memasuki daerah pribadinya. "Silahkan anda keluar,Gaara-sama." Sahut Hinata sambil mendorong Kaze agar menjauh darinya. "To..tolong, Kaze-sama, jangan sa..sampai aku me..memanggil penjaga.."

Merasa diusir, tentu ini membuatnya marah. Bagaimana mungkin, Hinata adalah miliknya, dan sekarang ia menggusirnya? Tak tau kah Hinata bahwa yang ia lakukan merupakan masalah besar.

_Kau harus mendapatkan pelajaramu lagi, Hinata ku._

Tangan kekar merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tertutup handuk, menolak untuk pergi. Memaksa Hyuuga yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatapnya. Sekarang ia memahami sesuatu, Hyuuga Hinata harus diajarkan dengan cara keras.

"Kenapa, apa kau berencana untuk memanggil penjagamu?" Gaara membungkuk sehingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung mancung Hyuuga yang ketakutan. "Ayo,Hinata..panggil penjagamu, dan saat itu juga kau akan melihat kematian mereka dalam ruangan ini."

"H..hentikan.."

Hyuuga menangis, air mata keluar dari mata lavender yang indah, memberi jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, membiarkan butiran air itu mengalir dari mata karena ia tak sanggup membendungnya. Kenapa, kenapa mesti dia yang mendapatkan semua ini, kenapa mesti dia yang menjadi pengawal Kaze, kenapa Kaze ini begitu menginginkanya. Apa yang menarik dari dirinya, dia hanya Hyuuga lemah yang cengeng, bahkan ayahnya mengatakannya menyedihkan. "A..a..apa salahku, Ka..kaze-sama? A..apa yang kau inginkan dariku? A..apa yang menarik dariku, ba..bahkan ayahku me..mengatakan aku menyedihkan.. Kenapa mesti aku? Ma..masih banyak gadis ya-"

"Sudahku bilang kau itu milikku. Aku tak peduli kata ayahmu, aku tak peduli kata orang lain, karena kau adalah tambangku, Hyuuga." Mengambil satu langkah, Kaze muda memeluk tubuh mungil kunoichi yang menangis.

"Ta..tapi kenapa mesti aku?" Hinata menangis, menangis dalam rengkuhan Kaze yang menodainya, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Kaze muda itu. Ia takut, takut sekali pada Kaze ini, tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang ia merasa nyaman? Sesuatu yang ganjil dalam hatinya.

" Karena aku mengingkan mu, Hyuuga." Memaksa gadis Hyuuga itu untuk mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata lavender yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau tau,Hyuuga. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan sekarang, yang ku inginkan adalah kau."

Gaara tidak bisa menahan, jujur saja, wajah gadis Hyuuga ini cantik sekali. Ia tampak cantik sekali saat menangis, terutama saat ia berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi. _Bukannya kau suka melihatnya seperti itu. Hey, ayo kita siksa dia, buat warna handuknya menjadi merah, buat dia menangis lagi,Gaara._ Persetanan kembali mulai, Shukaku yang sangat suka sekali menatap Hinata sedih, terutama jika ia dibaluri darah segar. Namun kali ini Gaara mengabaikannya, mengabaikan satu persetananya. Persetanan laknat Shukaku yang membuatnya muak.

Gaara tidak dapat menahan lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan. Cepat, Gaara menyegel bibir Hinata, menikmati permainan lidah yang indah, menjelajahi mulutnya,melumatnya, meresakan keindahan dari rasa indra pengecap. Ia membiarkan tangannya bergerak ke punggung, menarik handuk yang menutupi keindahan tubuh seorang gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata menarik nafas saat udara mengusap tubuhnya yang sekarang telanjang. Dia tahu seharusnya dia malu tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan rasa malu itu dalam dirinya. Bukannya merasa malu, ia malah merasa sangat berani. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dia bisa melihat tangannya berjalanan ke pakaian Kaze itu, membuka kancing saat Kaze itu sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya.

Merasakan kenikmatan dari yang Hinata lakukan, ia sengaja membuka kakinya sedikit, membiarkan tangan Hinata menanggalkan pakaiannya. Gaara tak ingin terburu-buru walaupun tubuh remaja ini menjerit-jerit untuk menyerang Hinata. Tapi ia akan mengontrol dirinya, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Jari-jari yang lembut pindah dari perutnya ke celananya dan ia tersentak dalam kenikmatan saat ia merasakan batangnya tumbuh lebih keras, Gaara tersunyum. Sungguh, sentuhan Hinata begitu nikmat.

Hinata menutup matanya saat ia merasakan jari-jarinya berada diujung hook celananya dan menarik mereka. Menampakan batang yang mengacung tegak. Wajahnya memerah, menatap batang yang seumur hidup hanya punya Gaara yang pernah ia lihat.

Merasa Hinata hanya memuaskanya sampai disitu, Gaara tahu bahwa ia harus membuatnya kurang tegang jika ini akan bekerja sama sekali. Dia meraih tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di kemaluannya.

"Seharusnya tanganmu berada disini, Hinata."

Hinata memerah, menyentuh kemaluan laki-laki tentu bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lakukan, dan wajar jika ia tegang. Namun kali ini, rasa ingin tahu Hinata kembali dan mengalahkan rasa malunya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, mendengar Gaara mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Tangannya terus bergerak keatas dan kebawah, mempercepat gerakannya. Bahkan, hanya mendengar suara nafsu Gaara yang memburu membuat basah antara kedua kakinya.

Gaara tidak tahan lagi. lembut jari-nya, rasa ingin tahu malu-malu membuatnya semangkin bergairah. Dia menarik tangannya menjauh dari batang yang mengeras itu dan memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Gaara menatap wajah bingung dan dia menyeringai.

"Sekarang giliranku, Hinata." Bisiknya serak. Lalu, mengambil tangannya dan meletakannya di lehernya. Gaara merendahkan kepalanya, membiarkan bibirnya memakan payudara kanan gadis itu.

"Hmm… G..ga..Gaara-sama.." Hinata mendesah saat merasakan jari-jari Gaara bergerak menuju daerah kewanitaannya, tempat yang menjadi pusat rangsanganya. Dengan lembut Gaara mendorong jarinya kedalam lubang basah yang lembut, memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaan yang sempit, bergerak masuk dan keluar dalam kewanitaan yang menjadi pusat kesuciannya wanita.

"Gaa…Gaah..Gaara.." Hinata menjerit kecil saat Gaara bergerak masuk dan keluar dari kewanitaannya. Pinggulnya bergerak, mengikuti irama tangan Gaara, ingin merasakan sensasi lebih dari dirinya. Dan ketika Gaara menambahkan jari kedua memasuki kewanitaannya, Hinata yakin ia sudah hampir klimaks.

Merasakan jari-jarinya basah oleh jus yang keluar dari kesucian wanita itu. Gaara menarik jarinya, menatap jari yang kini basah oleh jus itu, berkilau dengan madu dan bau yang khas, menempatkan mereka ke mulutnya untuk mencicipinya. Gaara mengeram pelan saat merasakan indahnya cairan kewanitaan.

Gaara tidak dapat menahan lagi, cairannya begitu menggoda. Sungguh, hal itu begitu nikmat.

Gaara meraih pinggulnya, menariknya lebih dekat kearahnya, tepatnya kemaluannya. Ujung kemaluannya menemukan jalan masuk untuk membasahi vagina dan ia mendorong ke depan, menembus lubang basah yang memberikan sensasi nikmat. Dengan gerakan lembut kedepan, batang yang telah mengeras itu hilang dimakan vagina yang basah. Gaara menatapnya, menatap gadis Hyuuga yang terlihat kesakitan. Gaara menghentikan aksinya sebentar, membiarkan gadis itu beradaptasi dengan ukuran batangnya yang besar ini.

Jadi sekarang Gaara berdiri diam, membiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu untuk beradaptasi. Tangannya pindah kebelakang, menyambar daging lembut sambil menunggu Hyuuga itu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran kemaluannya yang besar.

Gaara merasa Hinata mengayunkan pinggulnya kedepan, memberi tanda bahwa ia siap. Gaara menggeram lembut saat ia merasakan dinding yang basah itu memijat tongkatnya. Gaara memegang erat-erat pinggul indah itu dan memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam gerakan pelan. Gaara bisa merasakan nafas gadis itu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dilehernya, Gaara mendengar erangan lembut saat ia menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat.

Hinata semangkin membenamkan wajahnya dilehernya. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Sensasi yang Gaara ciptakan begitu kuat, seakan-akan ia akan meledak, meledak, membakar atom. Kukunya mencakar punggung Gaara, menggeram, tak sanggup dengan sensasi indah Gaara. Hinata memegang rambut merah menyala, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba menatap wajah Sabaku yang kesenangan akan nafsunya.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Gaara menempelkan bibirnya kebibir gadis Hyuuga, menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Hinata agak tidak siap dengan ciuman itu, tetapi ia mengikuti bimbingan bibir Gaara dan membiarkannya memakan mulutnya. Tangan kanan Gaara datang dan memegang rambutnya, memegang kepalanya agar tetap ditempat.

Gaara menyadari bahwa dia mulai mengambil kecepatan, gesekan terhadap kemaluannya memebuatnya ingin bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Jadi sekarang ia bergerak lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, menarik batangnya masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menegang, hingga akhirnya ia menyemprotkan benihnya dalam vagina lembut itu.

Kali ini Gaara melembutkan ciumannya. Menangkap bibirnya dalam ciuman yang lebih lunak. Ia merasakan tubuh gadis Hyuuga ini semangkin melemah, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya ia begitu capek, namun Gaara tetap menciumya, tetap membiarkan bibirnya melumat bibir mungil Hyuuga itu. Hingga saat Gaara merasa membutuhkan nafas, ia melepas bibirnya. Merasakan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Menatap wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia tersenyum, Hyuuga itu tersenyum, senyum yang begitu indah dimata Gaara hingga akhirnya gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukannya. Gaara menangkapnya dalam pelukannya dan mengagumi wajah gadis Hyuuga yang lelah itu.

Tengah malam angin dingin bertiup di dalam ruangan, namun berpikir akan mengajukan pakaiannya tidak datang kepadanya. Gaara yakin ia akan tetap hangat malam ini. Menggendong gadis itu kearah tempat tidurnya, tidur dengan gadis yang menjadi miliknya. Mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia tidak peduli pakaian, mengacuuhkan pakaian karena ia lebih suka memiliki malam telanjang dengan gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi miliknya. Memeluknya, merasakan hangat tubuh Hyuuga itu, memberikan kehangatan dari malam yang dingin. Memejamkan matanya, ia tidak peduli apakah ia akan tertidur nanti dan Shukaku akan mengendalikan pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia ingin tidur tenang dengan gadis Hyuuga ini, ia ingin menikmati sensasi nyaman dari Hyuuga ini, karena memang hanya gadis Hyuuga ini yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan untuk dirinya.

Memejamkan mata, Gaara tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia terlelap. Dan sekarang Gaara pun mengunjungi lagi dunia mimpinya setelah berapa lama ia meninggalkannya. Ia merasa yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, ia yakin Shukaku tidak akan mengendalikannya, entah dari mana keyakinan itu, yang jelas sekarang ia terlelap sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Kunoichi yang memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. 

**-oOo-**

Gimana nich chapter duanya, agak mendingan gak dari yang kemaren??... aku ngarepx sich agak mendingan lah..^^…. Oh ya, gimana lagi dengan lemonnya, udah banyak kan..^^.. jujur aja, nich bagian lemonnya masih nanya ama temen gw yg fiktor, soalnya gw kagak ngerti tentang lemon..T_T… maklum lah, Cuma author panpiksien yang gadungan..T_T..

Oh ya, seperti yang anda baca tadi, shukaku gak terlalu buas hingga akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata bisa begitu-gitu *fiktor* dengan tenang..^^…. Tapi sebenernya aku agak rindu loch sama shukaku… bang Shukaku *digaplak* waduh….T_T…teneng aja dech, pokoknya yang kangen ama Shukaku di chapter depan bakalan ada dech.. bahkan Shukaku nya lebih buas…

Wahahahah…*ketawa gaje*

Udah dech… langsung aja yah..

**Review…review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hei semua… aku udah update nich…^^ tapi kali ini, lemonnya dikit banget,, bahkan kagak ada…T_T… untuk chapter ini sich, aku Cuma mau menjelaskan saja, bagaimana caranya sampai hinata bisa jadi istri gaara… baru chapter depanya yg brutal… wahahaha*ketawa gaje*..ok, langsung aja baca…

-oOo-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Persetanan Gaara © Black Lovers SasuHinaGaa

Rated : M

Warning : AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.

-oOo-

**Persetanan Gaara**

"Gaara-sama, bangun.."

Menyentuh wajah laki-laki yang tidur bersamanya. Laki-laki ini harus pergi sekarang, bagaimana jika keluarganya tau soal hal ini, begaimana jika warga Konoha tau tentang hal ini, tentu saja, hubungan Konoha dan Suna akan berantakan.

"Gaara-sama, a..aku mohon, bangun.K..kau harus segera pergi.."

Laki-laki itu berguman, kenapa ia mesti bangun, sedangkan jarang sekali ia memiliki waktu untuk tidur,sedangkan jarang sekali ia bisa tidur karena Persetanan laknat Shukaku.

"Gaara-sama.."

"Tak bisa kah nanti, aku masih mengantuk."

"Ta..tapi.." Mengambil satu langkah, gadis Hyuuga menarik tangannya dari wajah tampan Kaze Suna itu. Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kaze muda itu.

"K…kau harus bangun sebelum ayahku tau, Kaze-sama.. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aliansi Anda dengan desa ini akan-"

Gaara membuka matanya, menampakan mata aqua indah, menatap gadis Hyuuga yang berada disampingnya tanpa busana.

"Kau tenang saja." Menatap Hyuuga cantik yang nampak sedih, ia tampak begitu cantik, apalagi tanpa busana seperti itu. Tubuhnya begitu indah, terlalu indah, bahkan amat sangat indah untuk dilewatkan . "Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu tentang itu, kau hanya perlu mendaftar"

"Mendaftar?"

"Ambil celana ku."

"Celana?"

"Semua rencanaku ada disitu."

Menurut. Hyuuga itu turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil celana Gaara yang tergeletak dilantai. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kaze gila ini, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin, hubungan Konoha dan Suna tetap baik seperti ini.

Gaara memperhatikanya, memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga yang turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celananya. Gadis itu berdiri, berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menampakan tubuh telanjangnya yang indah, begitu indah, bahkan amat sangat indah. Gaara tidak bisa menahan lagi, jujur saja, tubuhnya terlalu indah, Gaara tidak tahan, ia tidak dapat menahanya, sungguh, hal ini membuatnya GILA.

"Kaze.." Memberikan celananya, lalu duduk disamping Kaze itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan pakainnya lagi, walaupun berjuta kali ia mencoba untuk menggenakan pakaiannya lagi, jika Kaze gila ini bersamanya, pasti ia tidak akan membiarkanya. Kaze gila akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa menikmati tubuhnya. Kaze gila ini akan melakukan apapun agar membuatnya menderita.

Mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum, senyum angkuh yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu takut. "Kau hanya perlu menandatangani ini."

Hyuuga terkejut, ia terkejut saat mendengar sedemikian sikap tenangnya Kaze gila ini. Siapa yang akan menyangka Gaara, seseorang yang memiliki mahluk buas dalam dirinya, mampu menyuarakan kata-kata tanpa terlalu menuntut. Dan bagaimana mungkin juga, ia bisa bersikap tenang sedangkan aliansi desanya dengan Konoha bisa hancur.

Hinata mengambil gulungan itu dari tanganya, sedikit rasa takut saat tangan hangat Kaze Suna itu menyentuh tanganya. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia membuka gulungan itu.

**SEBUAH KONTRAK PERNIKAHAN!**

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Menikahlah denganku, sehingga kau bisa ikut aku ke Suna tanpa khawatir tentang keluarga mu dan aliansi."

Menikah? Bagaimana mungkin? Umurnya masih delapan belas tahun dan sekarang ia harus menikah?

Hinata panik memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Jika ia mengatakan ya dan menandatangani gulungan itu, apa yang akan dilakukan Kaze itu padanya? Namun jika ia memilih tidak, bagaimana aliansi Konoha dan Suna?

"A..anda bercanda, Kaze-sama.." Hinata tertawa, tawa yang jelas-jelas palsu dan terdengar memaksa. "Itu lelucon yang bagus,Kaze-sama.."

Gaara merengut. Apa yang Hyuuga itu pikirkan? Apa Hyuuga itu pikir ia sedang bercanda? Tidak, sekarang ia sedang serius. "Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Aku bukan seorang komedian, Hyuuga.." Gaara menariknya, menarik gadis Hyuuga itu lebih dekat kearahnya, memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan payudara yang menempel didadanya.

Tawa Hyuuga itu menghilang saat ia mendapati dirinya menatap aquamarines Kaze Suna itu. "Aku…" Hinata benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana cara memberitahunya? Ia tidak ingin menikah denganya! Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kaze kotor ini!

"Apa?" Gaara bertanya, terlalu sabar. Yah, ia merasa sudah terlalu sabar! Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini mengambil waktu begitu banyak? Hyuuga itu hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak pernikahan ini, dan semua selesai!

"Kita tidak bisa menikah, Kaze-sama." Hinata mengigit bibir. Ia yakin keputusannya tidak salah. Ia telalu muda dan tidak bisa menikah denganya. Ia tidak bisa menikah dengan Kaze itu! Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kaze itu! Ia begitu takut dengan Kaze itu!

Mata Gaara membelak. Dia menolaknya? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa maksud Hyuuga ini? Jelas sekali bahwa dia miliknya, dan sekarang, ia menolaknya!

_Hah, a..apa? Gaara, kau ditolak.. Bodoh, kau ditolak, Kaze idiot!_ Persetanan Shukaku kembali, mengejek Kaze yang sekarang sedang panas.

Melihat reaksi Gaara, Hinata merasa tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin menikah denganya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakitinya, ia tidak ingin Kaze ini sakit hati. "Aku…maksudku…aku belum siap un..untul menikah, Kaze-sama…Dan be..begitu juga anda…Kita..kita terlalu muda."

Meskipun niat nya bagus, namun efek pada Gaara tidak. Hal ini membuatnya marah sehingga ia merasa harus menumpahkan darah. Dia merasa sangat marah dan tak terkendali. Ia menginginkanya, dan gadis Hyuuga ini harus memberika dirinya… Ya.. ia tau ia egois.. bahkan sangat egois.. ia ingin semua keinginannya terkabulkan… walaupun harus menumpahkan banyak darah!

Dia akan menikah dengannya… Bagaimana pun caranya.

Dia adalah miliknya... Gadis itu miliknya.

"Kau pernah bilang, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ku merasa nyaman.." Gaara berhenti sejenak, melihat mata lavendernya dan membuat penekanan pada kata-kata berikutnya. "Sekarang aku membutuhkan sesuatu, dan aku akan merasa nyaman jika mendapatkan hal itu."

Hinata berdiri, menjauh dari Kaze itu. Menuju kelemari dan mengambil jubah mandinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berpakaian?"

Hinata bergidik saat mendengar suara Kaze itu. Begitu mengerikan, bahkan membuatnya takut. Ia menarik nafas, menghirup udara pagi yang segar, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Apakah saya memerlukan izin untuk berpakaian? Ini daerah pribadi saya, Kaze-sama.."

Gaara berjalan mendekati Hyuuga itu. Terus berjalan, kemudia dua lengan kekarnya menekan dinding, telapak telapak tangan pucat terlihat kontras dengan warna hijau tua cat dinding. Hinata terkurung.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah

Gaara mengurangi jarak dengan menekuk lenganya, membiarkan siku menekan dinding. Hangat yang menguap dengan nafas pelan Hinata membelai kulit wajahnya.. Saat ia memelototi orbs putihnya, ia merasa nafasnya menggelitik bibirnya, menantangnya untuk memberikan ciuman. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingkanya?"

"Bu..bukan begitu.." Sekali lagi, ia mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Matanya benar-benar indah. Hyuuga memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan aquamarines yang begitu indah. "Gaara-sama..a..aku tidak bisa.."

"TIDAK BISA ATAU TIDAK MAU?"

"Gaara-sama...Aku…" Hyuuga menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

Shukaku tertawa. _Kau tidak perlu bertanya padanya, Kaze idiot..Kita bisa membawanya tanpa persetujuanya!_

Merasa perkataan Shukaku adalah ide yang bagus. Gaara tersenyum.

Hinata membuka matanya, menatap Kaze itu. Ia kaget, ia takut, menyaksikan Gaara seperti pemangsa. Meskipun ia ingin melarikan diari karena takut, namun ia tidak bisa. Pasir menahan kaki dan tanganya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bergerak?

Dia menjerit saat merasakan pasir memperketat cengkeraman di tubuhnya, sesak dan pada saat yang sama, menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya dan organ internal.

Gaara berpikir. Kalau saja gadis ini berkata ya, dia tidak akan menyiksanya. Namun mengapa, pewaris dari klan Hyuuga ingin mempelajari segala sesuatu dengan cara keras?

Ia akan memaksanya. Ya, dia akan memaksanya. Dia akan memilikinya.

"Gaara-sama.." Suara lembut menyebut namanya, mancoba untuk menyadarkanya. Tidak, ia tidak peduli. Ia akan tetap membawa Hyuuga ini ke Suna.

"Sebut namaku lagi,Hinata.." Gaara berbisik ditelinga Hyuuga mungil yang ketakutan sebelum menjilat telinga itu.

Ketika Hinata tidak memenuhi perintah Gaara's, tangan kanan Gaara's meremas salah satu payudaranya.

"Gaara-sama" Ia menyebut namanya. Mencoba untuk menyadarkanya. "Aku mohon, jangan Gaara-sama.."

Pasir mencengkram tanganya erat. Membuat darah segar keluar dari tangan Hyuuga itu. Ia mendekati wajahnya, mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Hyuuga cantik yang ketakutan itu. Memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Hyuuga itu terengah-engah, terengah-engah karena ciuman kasarnya. Berbicara tentang kasihan, Gaara membebaskan mulutnya, berjalan kelehernya dan menciumi lehernya. Ia melonggarkan pasir pada tangan kananya, meletakkan ibu jarinya kedalam mulutnya. Menggali gigi pada ibu jarinya, memberikan jejak luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sebelum runtuh, hal terakhir yang Hinata rasakan, ibu jarinya yang berdarah ditekan pada kontrak pernikahan yang diberikan padanya tadi.

Hinata jatuh dalam rengkuhannya, runtuh dalam rengkuhan Kaze Suna yang merasa puas. "Kau jahat sekali, Kaze-sama.."

Gaara tersenyum, mempererat rengkuhanya, menghirup aroma indah gadis Hyuuga yang menenangkan. "Aku tidak peduli..istriku.."

To Be Continue…

-oOo-

Yeah… aneh ya chapter yg ini…T_T… yah emank sich, akupun ngaku aneh,, soalnya kagak ada lemony…T_T… yah, tapi teneng ajah, ntar aku up-datenya bakal cepat-cepat…Mungkin 3 hari setelah Up-date chapter yang ini… jadi,, bagi yang kagak sabar dengan lemon panas tentang GaaHina dan Persetanan Shukaku yang bikin lemon nya tambah panas… silahkan menunggu 3 hari lagi…ok…

REVIEW….REVIEW…


	4. Chapter 4

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat, laki-laki jelas. Tapi siapa? Pupil mata lavender Hyuuga membesar dengan sendirinya, berusaha menangkap cahaya yang tersisa dari segala kegelapan yang melanda didalam ruangan ini, hitam kelam.

"A..aku dimana?"

"Ini kamar kita, istriku sayang.. Apa kau lupa, tadi kau pingsan dalam kereta?" Suara berat menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga yang telah sadar. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum menatap istrinya yang mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya.

"G..gaara?" Sabaku baru menoleh, menoleh kearah sumber suara berat itu. Tepat disampingnya, Gaara berbaring ditempat tidur yang sama dengannya, menatapnya, menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan. _Oh tidak Kami-sama, kenapa ini terlalu cepat?_

"Hmm…" Gaara menjawab. Meletakkan tanganya diatas perut Sabaku cantik yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya. "Sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Ba..bagaimana?"

"Kau tadi pingsan, sekarang keadaan mu bagaimana?"

Hinata heran. Sejak kapan Sabaku No Gaara peduli dengan keadaan seseorang?

"Ha…hanya sedikit pusing.."

Menatapnya, menatap istrinya dengan lembut. Bahkan ia bingung dari mana asal kelembutan ini, entah apa yang merusak dirinya, tapi yang jelas, ia hanya ingin bersama istrinya, ingin menjaga malam pertama mereka. Ingin membuat kesan baik dalam malam pertama mereka.

"Istirahat lah, sekarang sudah malam." Mengambil satu langkah, Gaara mengecup kening istrinya, mengecup kening istrinya sebelum ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas perut istrinya. Ya, sekarang Hinata telah menjadi istrinya, bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi, namun seorang Sabaku… Sabaku No Hinata.

"Ga…gaara.." Hinata gemetar, takut akan suaminya. Ya, ia takut, takut sekali dengan Gaara. Ia takut Gaara akan melukainya lagi, ia takut Gaara akan memberikan kesan mengerikan lagi, ia takut, takut akan Gaara. Takut akan suaminya.

"Hmm.. kenapa? Apa tidak boleh kuletakkan kepala ku disini?" Memeluk istrinya. Ingin merasakan kehangatan lebih dari tubuh indah istrinya. Tubuh yang membuatnya tergoda, tubuh yang membuatnya ingin merasakan sensasi indah lagi dan lagi, tubuh yang membuat jiwanya mejerit-jerit untuk menyerang tubuh indah yang memberikan kenikmatan.

"Bu…bukan be..begitu Ga…gaara.." Aneh? Hinata merasa nyaman akan kehadiran Gaara. Tapi kenapa? Bukanya selama ini Gaara telah menyiksanya? Bukanya Gaara yang menghancurkan hidupnya? Tapi kenapa ia merasa nyaman?

"Lalu..." Gaara mempererat rengkuhanya, menikmati sensasi hangat tubuh muda istrinya.

Hinata bingung. Ia merasa berdosa sekali jika melarang Gaara mendekatinya. Bagaimana pun Gaara suaminya, jadi wajar saja jika ia melakukan hal ini. "Tidurlah.." Mengambil satu langkah, gadis indigo mengelus helaian sutra berwarna merah, yakin bahwa Gaara tidak akan menyakitinya.

Gaara tersenyum.

_Bagus, sekarang waktunya untuk menyerangnya, Gaara. Ayo, buat dia berdarah, buat dia menderita._ Lagi-lagi Shukaku laknat menggangunya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk untuk malam pertamanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat malam pertama ini hancur hanya karena moster laknat dalam tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, Gaara mengabaikan Persetanan laknat Shukaku.

"Ga..gaara.." Mengelus helaian sutra berwarna merah. Menikmati kelembutan rambut Gaara. Sejauh ini Gaara tidak melukainya, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Ya, ia harus mempercayai suaminya. Ia harus yakin Gaara tidak akan melukainya, ia harus yakin bahwa Gaara akan melindunginya. Ya, karena Gaara adalah pemimpin-nya, pemimpin rumah tangganya, Karena Gaara adalah suaminya, ia harus mematuhi Gaara. Maka justru itu ia harus mempercayai Gaara.

Jika mereka tidak bisa saling memberikan cinta mereka, setidaknya, mereka harus dapat percaya satu sama lain. Ya, itu akan baik ... meskipun tidak cukup.

"Apa?"

"Ma..maaf.." Tangan lembut menyentuh wajah suaminya. Mengelus keindahan wajah tampan suaminya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Me..merepotkan mu.."

"Merepotkan ku?"

"Ta..tadi aku pingsan dalam kereta… Maaf.." Orbs putih indah berkaca-kaca. Takut jika Gaara marah karena kebodohanya. Ya, seharusnya saat perjalanan ke Suna ia tidak pingsan. Tapi, karena kebodohanya, ia pingsan saat memasuki daerah Suna, ia pingsan karena tidak sanggup menghadapi panasnya cuaca Suna. Seharusnya ia tidak pingsan, ia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan Suna, karena mungkin, ia akan menghabiskan umurnya di Suna. "Kau..kau ti..tidak marah kan, Ga…gaara?"

"Bagaimana jika aku marah?"

"Ma..maaf.."

Gaara tersenyum, menatap wajah istrinya, wajahnya yang seakan sedih dan takut. Ia tersenyum saat menatap wajah cantik istrinya sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya diperut Hinata. "Yah, baiklah.."

"Kau memaafkan ku.." Sabaku baru tersenyum. Menampakan senyum indah yang mempercantik wajah mudanya. Ia tersenyum, Gaara memaafkanya. Ia tersenyum, sekarang Sabaku baru itu dapat tenang, sekarang ia dapat tenang karena Gaara memaafkanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau tidur saja.."

"Ka..kau juga tidur, Gaara-kun…"

Gaara tersenyum, menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang juga tersenyum. Sekarang ia mengetahui satu dari sifat istrinya. Ya, Hinata begitu sensitive.

"Hinata…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku hanya ingin memperiatkan mu.."

"A..apa?"

"Saat kau tidur nanti, jangan lupa memimpikan aku.."

Ya, spontan wajah cantik Sabaku merona . Menanpakan garis merah disekitar pipinya. Rona merah yang membuatnya tambah cantik.

Ya, sekarang Hinata berada dibawah pohon dengan seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan. Tadi pagi ia meminta izin pada Temari untuk berkeliling Suna sebentar, dan Temari mengijinkanya. Namun sayang, Temari tidak dapat menemaninya karena urusan di Akademi.

"Rumah adik dimana?" Mengelus rambut anak kecil yang menangis. Ia kasihan pada anak ini, ia terpisah dari ibunya, dan sekarang ia takut untuk pulang sendiri.

"Di..didekat gunung.. Paling ujung desa..Su..suna.." Anak kecil itu menangis, membuat Hinata semangkin sedih melihatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak tau arah untuk pergi ke ujung desa Suna. Memeluk bocah kecil itu, mencoba untuk menenangkanya.

"Adik tau jalan pulang kerumah adik?"

"Ya.."

"Kalau begitu, biar kakak temani adik pulang.." Mengelus wajah bocah kecil itu, Sabaku cantik tersenyum, berharap dengan senyumnya dapat menenangkan bocah ini.

"Su..sungguh?"

Hinata mengecup kening bocah itu, mengecup keningnya sebelum menatap bola mata aqua yang sama seperti Gaara. "Ya, kakak akan mengantarmu pulang."

Bocah itu tersenyum, tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata. Senang karena ada orang yang akan menolongnya. "Terimakasih.."

Hinata menggenggam tangan mungil bocah laki-laki yang menangis tadi. Hinata tersenyum, ia senang sekali bisa berurusan dengan anak-anak, apalagi anak kecil yang imut seperti ini.

"Jadi, namu siapa?"

"Eiji, kakak siapa?"

"Hinata.." Hinata tersenyum. Anak ini begitu polos, lucu sekali. Ingin saja Hinata mencubit pipi gembulnya, andai saja anak ini tidak anakn menangis, pasti Hinata akan mencubit pipinya, menciumnya, memeluknya.. Ah, anak ini membuat Hinata gemas.

Senyum Sabaku cantik tidak bisa berhenti, bocah laki-laki ini selalu membuat hal yang mengembangkan senyum diwajah cantik Hinata. Meraka tertawa, tertawa bahagia, melupakan semua masalah, hingga akhirnya seseorang datang.

"Hey gadis.."

Hinata berbalik, mencoba menemukan suara berat itu. Berbalik hingga ia menemukan lima orang laki-laki dibelakangnya.

Apa betul orang ini memanggilnya?

"Hmm… lagi sendiri ya, apa perlu kita temani?"

Hinata kaget. Apa maksud orang ini? Siapa mereka?

"ti..tidak perlu.."

Hinata tersontak kaget saat lima laki-laki itu mengelilingi-nya. Mereka menarik tanganya, melepaskan genggamanya pada tangan Eiji. _Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku.._

Menatap tumpukan kertas yang menurutnya tak akan habis. Ia bosan dengan hal ini, apa harus setiap hari ia berurusan dengan kertas yang membuang banyak waktunya? Tentu saja, tak aka nada satu pun manusia yang betah dengan urusan seperti ini, apalagi jika waktunya harus terpotong banyak kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu.

_Aku ingin pulang._

Satu-satunya yang Kaze pintar itu pikirkan hanyalah pulang. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranya, ingin bertemu istrinya, bermain dengan istrinya sebentar sebelum kembali berurusan dengan kertas-kertas yang telah menggunung itu.

Kaze pintar itu terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, senyu mengembang diwajah tampany, ingin segera bertemu istrinya. Terus melangkah hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti oleh pintu kamarnya. Sabar, Gaara memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu.

Saat matanya berkeliaran di kamar tidur besar, senyumnya perlahan memudar dan akhirnya berubah, berubah menjadi wajah yang dingin tanpa dihiasi senyum.

Hinata tidak ada di kamar mereka.

Cepat, Gaara berlari kearah kamar mandi dan membukanya dengan panic. Berdoa bahwa ia akan menemukan istrinya didalam.

Kosong.

Amarahnya memuncak.

Gaara menghantam pintu kamar mandi. Menghantam pintu itu sekeras mungkin hingga akhirnya tanganya berdarah. "HINATA."

Hinata terpojok. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Ia takut sekali, takut akan lima laki-laki yang mengelilinginya. Ia takut sekali dengan orang-orang itu, entah apa niat jahat yang akan dilakukan mereka.

"TOLONG.." Hinata berteriak, mencoba mencari bantuan. Berharap akan ada keajaiban sehingga ia akan selamat dari lima orang laki-laki ini.

"Percuma saja kamu berteriak, gadis cantik." Satu dari laki-laki itu menyentuh dagunya. Segera Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin disentuh orang semacam ini.

"TOLOG…TOLONG.." Hinata terus berteriak hingga akhirnya ia merasa beberapa suriken melayang dan menancap pada laki-laki BEJAT itu.

Anbu.

Hinata bersyukur akhirnya ada orang yang menyelamatkanya. _Terima kasih, Kami-sama._

Hinata tersenyum sebelum ia lupa cara untuk mempertahankan kesadaranya.

Jatuh. Hinata pingsan.

Apakah ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Hinata sekarang. Ya, tentu saja itu adalah 'gugup'. Jantungnya berdebar-debar,takut akan sesuatu yang akan menimpanya nanti. Ia tidak hanya diselimuti gelap ruangan ini, melainkan ketegangan. Tidak seperti malam pertamanya, Hinata merasakan kehangatan pada kamar meraka. Namun ini, kaliini Hinata merasakan hal yang sebaliknya, ia merasa takut sekali.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut, takut sekali. Tapi ini semua salahnya, ini semua salahnya sehingga ia hampir diperkosa. Ini semua salahnya karena ia terlalu bodoh.

Sekarang ia diselimuti dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat tebal. Takut jika suaminya marah karena ia telah berpergian jauh, takut jika Gaara marah jika mengetahui kalau dia hampir diperkosa.

Menjadi yang bersalah, Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari tau dimana suaminya mengintain dalam kegelapan ini. "Ga..Gaara?" Tidak ada respon. Apa tidak ada orang lain diruangan ini selain dirinya?

Ia mencoba legi. "Ga..ga..gaara.."

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur. Berdiri, mencoba mencari saklar lampu, berniat mengubah ruangan gelap ini menjadi terang.

Ia mencoba berjalan menuju saklar lampu hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Gaara yang membuka pintunya…

Tapi kali ini, Gaara tampak lebih kejam…

Shukaku mempengaruhinya.

_Oh tidak, Kami-sama._

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Hinata menggigil. Ketakutan. Ya, ia takut, ia takut akan Gaara, ia takut jika Gaara seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi, darimana saja kau, Hinata?"

Hinata gemetar. Takut akan kemarahan Gaara. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu bodoh sehingga dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk kabur, istri ku?"

"Bu..bukan begitu, Ga..gaara.."

"LALU APA?" Gaara memegang lenganya dan menghantamkan istrinya kedinding. Tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang istrinya rasakan.

Untuk beberapa saat, pasangan itu saling menatap. Orbs putih indah menatap mata aqua yang indah, wajah mereka tak lebih dari satu inci jauhnya, nafas mereka sedang bersama. Tak satu pun dari mereka berniat untuk memutuskan momen ini…..

….. Sampai Hinata menutup matanya.

Gaara yang tidak memiliki rajutan alis menatap istrinya yang sedang memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya… seolah –olah ia tidak bisa melihatnya…seolah-olah dia takut melihatnya,

Gaara menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk membujuk istrinya agar menatapnya. Menyentuh dagu istrinya dengan tanganya yang masih berwujud manusia. Namun, semua niat baik itu hilang saat Hinata menggelengkkan kepalanya pelan.

Gaara kehilangan kesabaran. Ia memaksa wajah gadis itu sehingga mereka bisa saling memandang lagi. Tapi kemudian, mata istrinya masih tertutup, bahkan tidak berani mengintip.

"Buka mata mu,Hinata!" Dari sudut wajah istrinya sekarang, Gaara bisa melihat bibir merah istrinya bergetar. Menandakan bahwa istrinya takut.

Tapi. Apa yang salah jika hanya memandangnya? Apa yang salah denganya?

Kesabaran Gaara sudah habis. Menunggu, menunggu bukan lah hal yang Gaara sukai. "AKU BILANG, BUKA MATAMU HINATA!"

Perlahan, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Menampakan mata orbs putih yang berkaca-kaca menatap kearahnya. Pada saat Gaara menatap mata istrinya, ia menemukan jawaban mengapa istrinya tidak tahan menatapnya.

Shukaku tertawa, tertawa keras dalam diri Gaara. Mengejek sang Kazekage yang sekarang emosinya telah meluap-luap. _Jadi, ini alasan kenapa istrimu takut membuka matanya.. Kau kasihan Kaze idiot. Kau harus memberikan istrimu pelajaran.._ Persetanan Shukaku kembali, menghasut Gaara agar emosinya semangkin meluap. Tapi bodohnya, Gaara mengikuti perintah bodoh sang monster yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Gaara menggantikan tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan tangan manusia-nya. Lalu ia membawa tangan yang berwujud monster Shukaku kewajah istirnya, perlahan-lahan mengusap cakar tajam kewajah istrinya, memberikan jejak luka yang mengeluarkan darah."Aku beri tau, Hinata, bahwa monster ini adalah suami mu."

Kemudian, bibir sang Kaze jatuh pada bibir istrinya. Menciumanya dengan ganas. Menyumbat bibir istrinya dengan lidahnya, nakal sambil mencicipi nuansa payudara yang tertutup kain. Menjelajahi bibir istrinya dengan ganas.

Pada saat ini, Hinata mengucapkan protes tapi terdengar lebih seperti mengerang karena ciuman memar Gaara. Tapi kemudian, Kaze pintar bertanya-tanya apakah suara itu menyuruhnya berhenti atau mendesak dia untuk melanjutkan.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan melepaskan diri sejenak dari mulut menggoda Gaara's. "Berhenti." Dia bergumam terengah-engah sebelum ia mengklaim bibirnya lagi dengan penuh gairah.

Gaara merobek bajunya, merobek kain yang menghalanginya merasakan indahnya payudara istrinya.

To Be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahaha*ketawa gaje* ayo… berapa tahun sudah aku gak up-date…gomen untuk para pembaca yang rela meluakan waktu untuk menunggu fic tragis ini…author minta maaf, lama up-datenya soalnya lagi persiapan buat ujian direkrorat… maklum lah, siswa RSBI ujiannya 2 kali…* kadang juga gw nyesel bngt masuk sekolah RSBI, ujiannya kebanyakanT_T*…oh ya, ni fic masih jamannya yang tragedy, jadi yg pengen romance, sabar bentar yah… aku jamin, chap depan bakalan ada romance-nya.. banyak lagi…^^

Oh ya, aku mau bls review… Buat Karinuzumaki,, makasih banyak atas saranya.. emank, kayaknya ini lebih cocok kalau Angst/tragedy..^^

Sama buat yg lain yg udah review,,, Thank..^^

Satu lagi, author ganti nama lagi, jadinya Michle.. aku sengaja pakai nama asli biar lebih enak manggil nya.. ok, sebenarnya nama asli q itu Michle Ainni, ntuh nama campuran spanyol sama arab… kalau ainni bahasa arab artinya mata… tapi kalau Michle si nama pasaran..T_T..*nangis di pojokan* emank, ayah aku gk bakat ngasih nama buat anaknya.. ok, jadi untuk para author yang mau belajar bhs spanyol, sama aku aja…^^

mari kit baca saja fic nya…^^

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Persetanan Gaara © Michle**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

**Persetanan Gaara**

Tidak seperti malam pertamanya di Suna. Ia merasakan kehangatan dalam ruangan ini, merasakan kehangatan walaupun cuaca malam Suna yang amat dingin. Walaupun malam itu begitu dingin, ia tetap merasakan kehangatan saat Gaara memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya diatas perutnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman serta kehangatan yang siap melindunginya dari suhu malam Suna yang begitu dingin.

Namun malam ini tidak, Hinata tidak merasakan kehangatan itu. Melainkan rasa takut dalam ruangan gelap ini. Rasa takut terhadap suaminya. Gaara tidak lagi memberikannya kenyaman serta kehangatan yang siap melindunginya. Melainkan rasa takut yang siap membunuh Hinata. Rasa takut yang siap mengantarkannya untuk bertemu ibunya lagi.

Air mata mengalir dari mata lavender indah yang melambangkan klan-nya. Hinata masih mengingat setiap detail pada hari itu. Dimana ibunya meninggalkanya. Saat ibunya memejamkan mata lavender indah yang sama denganya, saat ia mengetahui bahwa ibunya tak akan membuka mata lavender itu lagi.

Dia masih terlalu muda saat ibunya meninggal. Banyak rumor yang menyebar tentang kematian ibunya. Dimana pembantu pribadinya mengatakan bahwa ibunya meninggal karena sebuah misi. Namun, ada juga rumor yang mengatakan ayahnya yang membunuh ibunya.

Ayahnya..

Suami dari ibunya..

Jika rumor itu benar, maka ia akan mengulang sejarah kematian ibunya. Jika ibunya meninggal ditangan ayahnya… Dan dia akan mati di tangan suaminya… Lalu, ia akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan wanita yang membawanya ke dunia ini.

Gaara menciuminya dengan kejam. Menciuminya dengan ganas sedangkan tanganya yang masih berwujud manusia meremas dada telanjangnya tanpa ampun. Menikmati sensasi indah payudara-nya sementara ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang istrinya rasakan.

Gaara semangkin ganas. Terus menerus mengoyah pakaiannya dengan tangan Shukaku itu. Tangan yang begitu mengerikan dan membuatnya takut. Sementara tangan Gaara yang berwujud manusia terus mempermainkan payudara-nya sedangkan tangan Shukaku laknat terus mengoyah pakaiannya hingga akhirnya ia yakin bahwa tak sehelai benang lagi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Gaara melepaskan ciumanya. Melepaskan dirinya sejenak dari bibir menggoda Hinata. Ia menatap tubuh telanjang istrinya, tubuh indah yang membuat nafsu-nya semangkin membara. Membuat jiwanya mengerang untuk menyerang tubuh indah itu. Ia tidak tahan, tidak tahan lagi untuk menyerang tubuh indah istrinya.

Melepas pakaiannya sebelum kembali pada bibir menggoda Hinata. Menciuminya sementara tangan manusianya menggosok kemaluan istrinya. Menggosok kemaluan itu perlahan-lahan sebelum akhirnya merasakan basah diantara jari-jarinya. Jari-jari Gaara semangkin menuntut, jari lembut itu terus bergerak maju hingga akhirnya Gaara mendorong jarinya kedalam lubang basah yang lembut, memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaan yang sempit, bergerak masuk dan keluar dalam kewanitaan yang menjadi pusat kesucian wanita.

Hinata mengerang saat merasakan jari-jari Gaara memasuki lubang kewanitaanya. Menggerakan jari-jarinya masuk dan keluar yang membuat Sabaku cantik itu mendesah. Menimbulkan nafsu yang membuatnya mendesah. Hinata terus menerus mengerang hingga akhirnya cairan hangat keluar dari lubang vagina-nya.

Gaara melepaskan ciumanya saat ia meraskan basah diantara jari-jarinya. Menarik jari-jari lembut itu dari lubang vagina istrinya dan mengantarkan mereka kemulutnya, mencicipi rasa indah cairan cinta istrinya. Gaara terus menjilati cairan cinta istrinya hingga bersih sebelum ia terbuai oleh cetakan payudara istrinya yang membuat batang miliknya semangkin mengeras.

Puas merasakan cairan indah istrinya, Gaara merendahkan kepalanya, membiarkan bibirnya memakan payudara kanan istrinya. Tangan manusia Gaara kembali meremas payudara indah istrinya. Memainkan puting mungilnya, meremas cetakan dada yang besar itu. Lidah Gaara bermain dengan payudara kanan istrinya. Menjilati puting susu istrinya, sesekali menggigit pelan puting indah itu sehingga membuat orang yang memilikinya mendesah.

Puas dengan cetakan payudara istrinya yang begitu menggoda, Gaara rindu akan vagina yang lembut itu. Vagina yang memberikan aroma khas yang membuat Gaara semangkin tidak tahan untuk memulai aksi-nya.

Kembali jari-jari lembut itu menyentuh kemaluan istrinya. Sungguh,ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan nafsu-nya. Hinata begitu mengerikan, begitu mengerikan sehingga ia tak sanggup menahannya, tak sanggup akan nafsu-nya. Tak sanggup untuk mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Kembali lagi Hinata merasakan kenikmatan itu. TIDAK. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak merasakan kenikmatan itu. Gaara berwujud setengah Shukaku. Bagaimana jika mereka bercinta sementara Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak mereka nanti? Gaara kecil tanpa Byakugan, itu cukup berbahaya. Apa lagi Gaara kecil dengan Byakugan, tentu saja anak mereka akan menjadi senjata pemusnah massal yang sempurna. Ditambah lagi Gaara kecil dengan Shukaku ditambah lagi dengan Byakugan? Tentu saja anak mereka akan menjadi bencana terbesar dunia. Oleh karena itu, jika Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini, anak-anak mereka hanya akan menjadi ancaman bagi dunia. Ia harus menyadarkan Gaara.

Gaara meraih pinggulnya, menariknya lebih dekat kearahnya, tepatnya kemaluannya. Ujung kemaluannya menemukan jalan masuk untuk membasahi vagina dan ia mendorong ke depan, menembus lubang basah yang memberikan sensasi nikmat. Dengan gerakan lembut kedepan, batang yang telah mengeras itu hilang dimakan vagina yang basah.

Hinata mengerang. Ia begitu kaget. Sakit ia rasakan di daerah kewanitaanya. Gaara melakukannya tanpa perasaan, seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit terhadap Hinata.

Gaara memaju mundurkan batang yang telah mengeras itu. Memaju mundurkanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan lagi dan lagi. Tidak peduli akan erangan istrinya. Ia yakin sekali, itu erangan akan kesakitan. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli dengan air mata istrinya.

Mengambil satu langkah, Gaara mencium bibir istrinya kasar, berharap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata berhenti.

Hinata mengerang, sungguh ia tidak sanggup dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan. Sakit, bahkan amat sakit, sakit yang begitu mengerikan menyerang tubuh mungil Kunoichi berambut indigo indah.

Cukup…

Ia tak sanggup jika Gaara terus seperti ini. Ia adalah istrinya, istri yang seharusnya di lindungi oleh Gaara, bukan disiksa seperti ini.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, melepas ciuman ganas Gaara. Saat mereka berdua telah berada dipuncak, Hinata mendorong batang yang mengeras dari vagina basah namun lembut.

Menatap Hinata dengan marah, Gaara mendorong Hinata hingga ia terjatuh. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang istrinya rasakan. Ia tidak peduli, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan. Ia hanya ingin istrinya merasakan, merasakan sakit saat ia tau Hinata tidak ada dirumah, saat ia tau Hinata pergi meninggalkanya. Tentu saja, Hinata harus mendapatkan pelajaranya lagi.

Hinata menjerit saat ia merasakan sesuatu menarik kakinya.

Gaara melakukanya lagi. Memasuki lubang lembut vagina istrinya. Istrinya menjerit, namun ia menacuhkanya. Berulang kali istrinya memanggil namanya, namun ia tak peduli…

"A..Aku mohon, Ga..Gaara-kun, hentikan.."

Hingga akhirnya sang istri memohon, ia baru memperhatikannya.

Istrinya penuh luka..

Apakah ini perlakuan yang pantas untuk seorang istri?

Apakah hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan?

Menyakiti istrinya?

?

Tapi, apakah istrinya mempedulikanya?

TIDAK...

Hinata tidak mempedulikanya, Hinata ingin meninggalkannya. Hinata tidak mencintainya.

Hinata harus mengetahui, bagaimana perasaanya saat ia mengetahui wanita yang ia nikahi meninggalkanya.

Dia berdiri, berdiri menatap Hinata. Namun kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu, ia rindu dengan tubuh menggoda istrinya. Ia ingin menyerang tubuh indah itu lagi. Istrinya begitu cantik. Begitu cantik bahkan pada pakaian paling jelek sekalipun. Ia ingin menikmati momen itu lagi. Namun, jika ia melakukan hal itu, ia tak akan sempat memberi istrinya pelajaran.

Ya, istrinya harus belajar lagi..

Tangan monster Shukaku menariknya, menarik istrinya, mendorong -nya kedinding. Hinata harus mengerahui rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakitnya saat ia mengetahui istrinya meninggalkanya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BERANI UNTUK PERGI TANPA IZIN DARI KU? ISTRI MACAM APA KAU?" Gaara berteriak, matanya lebar dengan haus darah. Siap untuk menimbulkan korban lagi malam ini.

Air mara mengalir di wajahnya. Hinata bingung, bingung apakah ia akan tetap selamat setelah malam ini berakhir atau sebaliknya. Sejauh yang ia tau, Gaara, sangat sensitive akan perasaannya. Namun, jika ditanya apakah Gaara akan peduli dengan perasaan orang lain dari segala perbuatanya. Ia yakin sekali, Gaara pasti akan mengatakan ia tidak peduli meskipun orang itu akan mati.

Pandanganya tampak kabur. Apakah Gaara sebagai suami akan mengerti, bahwa sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan udara dan berharap Gaara akan melepaskan genggamannya dan berhenti mencekiknya.

"Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaan ku saat aku tau kau pergi meninggalkan ku?" Gaara bertanya dengan lembut sembari mengelus punggung Hinata dengan cakar tajam Shukaku. "Aku merasa seperti….INI.." Gaara menggali cakar Shukaku dipunggung istrinya. Memberikan jejak luka yang tidak sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata menjerit saat merasakan sakit akan jejak luka yang Gaara timbulkan. Tidak, Gaara salah paham. Ia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Gaara, ia tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. Ia memang pergi keluar rumah, tetapi ia sudah izin dengan Temari, dan temari mengizinkanya.

Gaara memperdalam cakarannya. Puas karena sekarang Hinata mendapatkan pelajaranya lagi. Puas akan air mata yang keluar dari mata lavender istrinya. Ia tau, Hinata menatapnya dengan sedih, ia tau, Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa iba, namun semua perasaan itu hilang saat mengingat Hinata mencoba untuk meninggalkanya.

Hinata harus tau, Ia begitu sakit hati…

"G..G..G..Ga..G..Gah..Gaara.." Hinata berguman lemah. "Aku…aku..aku.. maafkan aku.." Air mata mengalir dari mata lavender indah, menatap mata aqua suaminya. Ia tidak ingin suaminya salah paham. Tidak apa walaupun ia terluka seperti ini, asal kan Gaara tau, ia tak berniat meninggalkanya.

"Aku..aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu.. aku, ha..hanya menolong se..seseorang..Aku bersumpah, ti..tidak sedikit pun ni..niat ku meninggalkanmu.. Gaara-kun.."

Terkejut. Kaze pintar itu terkejut dengan jumlah energi yang tersisa, Hinata hanya menggunakan energi itu, hanya untuk mengucapkan, maaf… Gaara melonggarkan cengkeraman pada leher istrinya. Hukuman-nya sudah terlalu banyak. Dia tidak boleh membunuhnya. Alasan mengapa ia menikahi wanita itu untuk membawanya ke Suna ... hidup, dan untuk menjaga dirinya.

Maafkan aku ... Kata-kata itu berbunyi di kepalanya.

Pertama kalinya, Gaara ketakutan saat merasakan.. tubuh istrinya melemas dan jatuh dalam pelukanya.

Hinata meninggalkannya..

TIDAK…

HINATA TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANYA…

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dia seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti ini. Dia terlalu brutal. Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya? Apakah dia benar-benar berakhir membunuhnya? Membunuh istrinya?

Dia adalah setan yang nyata ... Sebuah iblis yang tidak pantas dengan seorang malaikat seperti Hinata.

Gaara memeluknya, memeluk istrinya. Menyesal ia rasakan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya. Ia mencintainya, mencintai istrinya, dan tidak ingin kehilanganya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Air mata mengalir ke pipi-nya. Takut jika kehilangan istrinya. "Jangan pergi Hinata." Entah sudah sekian lama tak setetes pun air mata mengalir dari matanya. Namun kali ini, ia begitu takut, takut sekali.

"HINATA…"

To Be Continued…

Ok…

Aku gk mau panjang lebar ngomongnya, bagi yg penasaran sama romance GaaHina… harap bersabar menanti chapter depan…^^

Ok…

**Review…review..**


	6. Chapter 6

Yiiihahahahahaha….

Udah up-date.. lama ya nunggu nya*dibasoka*.. jujur aja, sebenernya aku sih bukannya gak mau up-date, tapi karena aku dan temen-temen ku itu penggila avenged sevenfold, linkin park, simple plan, green day, jadinya kami berperang….

Belakangan ini, aku lagi heboh-hebohnya download semua yang berbau avenged sevenfold, linkin park, simple plan, green day,.. makanya aku gak up-date terus….* di bunuh*… tapi kalian semua teneng aja, karena diriku author yang bertanggu jawab *di tinju* jadi aku bakalan nerusin ini fic sampai tamat… Horeeee *teriak gaje*

Ok, langsung baca saja….

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Persetanan Gaara © Michle**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

**Persetanan Gaara**

Mengecup telapak tangan pucat yang begitu lembut. Telapak tangan lembut yang sering menawarkan kehangatan, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Telapak tangan yang dulu sering menawarkan kehangatan, telapak tangan yang menawarkan kenyamanan yang begitu indah, kini berubah kaku. Kehangatan yang dulu sering menggodanya, kini telah pergi.

Menyesal, adalah hal yang ia rasakan kini. Ia tau,dirinya begitu bodoh, begitu egois, tak berperasaan, idiot, sadis, dan seorang monster.

Ya, ia seorang monster, seorang monster yang nyata, seorang monster yang sering ditakuti banyak orang, dan ia tak pantas dengan seorang malaikat seperti Hinata.

Ia seorang monster yang nyata. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki setan Shukaku dalam dirinya. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki monster yang tak sedikit menyakiti orang lain.

KENAPA?

Kenapa harus dirinya yang memiliki setan laknat Shukaku? Kenapa harus dirinya yang terhasut persetanan laknat Shukaku? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kanapa harus dirinya yang tersiksa karena setan laknat Shukaku?

Tak pantas kah dirinya merasakan cinta?

Membiarkan telapak tangan pucat menyentuh wajahnya. Berharap, Sang pemilik telapak tangan mengetahui perasaanya, berharap Sang pemilik telapak tangan mengetahui, bahwa ia begitu menyesal, bahwa ia berharap, mata lavender indah itu terbuka lagi, bahwa ia berharap, dapat merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman itu walaupun ia tak pantas merasakanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Entah berapa lama sudah, tak satu tetes pun air mata, keluar dari matanya.

_Hinata, aku sungguh mencintai mu._

_._

_._

_._

"Sudah seminggu, Gaara."

Menatap kesal pada laki-laki yang menggangunya. Tidak, ia tak ingin meninggalkan istrinya. "Aku tau."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi kekantor mu? Gaara, aku dan Temari bisa saja menggantikan mu menjaga Hinata."

"Aku bisa menjaga Hinata sendiri."

Kesal. Kenapa adiknya begitu bodoh. Adiknya terlalu egois, ia tau Hinata koma selama satu minggu, tapi itu bukan berarti Gaara bolos menjadi Kazekage selama satu minggu. Seharusnya ia tetap berkerja, mau jadi apa Suna tanpa dirinya. "Ayolah Gaara. Kau seorang Kaze, perduli lah sedikit tentang ne-"

"Apa Suna juga perduli tentang Hinata. Kau tau, tak seorang pun menjenguk Hinata selain kau dan Temari. Kau tau, tak satu pun para tetua Suna yang menjenguk Hinata, padahal jelas sekali mereka tau, bahwa Hinata adalah istri sang Kazekage dan sekarang ia sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Sekarang, kemana mereka? Apa mereka perduli tentang Hinata?" Memotong pembicaraan sang kakak. Ia tak perduli, ia tak peduli walaupun ia seorang Kazekage. Ia tak peduli dengan para tetua bodoh yang hanya membuatnya menderita.

"Tapi Gaara, kau seorang Kazekage. Mau jadi apa Suna tanpa dirimu?" Mencoba membujuk sang adik. Ia tau, percuma saja membujuk Gaara. Tapi, mungkin jika ia berada di posisi Gaara, ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan adik bungsu-nya. Ia tau, Gaara berada pada posisi yang berat, dan ia yakin, Gaara sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Hinata, hingga ia membuka matanya. Jika Hinata tak akan membuka matanya, aku bisa menjamin kau tak akan melihat ku lagi, karena saat itu juga aku akan menyusul Hinata."

Sekarang Kankuro yakin, Gaara begitu menyesal akan perbuatanya. Dan sekarang ia tau, Gaara tak hanya menginginkan Hinata, melainkan sangat mencintai Hinata.

.

.

.

Hampir satu bulan, Hinata hanya terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Sutra indah berwarna indigo tak lagi menampakan kilau-nya. Mata lavender indah tak lagi ia tampakan. Rona merah yang sering ia temukan kini menghilang. Aroma tubuh indah yang sangat ia sukai, kini berubah menjadi aroma obat yang membuatnya semangkin menyesal.

Seharusnya ia tak seperti itu. Seharusnya ia melindungi Hinata, bukannya menyiksanya hingga istrinya terluka. Sungguh ia tak pantas dengan seorang malaikat seperti Hinata.

"Kau tau, aku begitu menyesal." Menggengam tangan pucat yang tak lagi menawarkan kehangatan. "Hinata maafkan aku." Butiran kaca keluar dari mata aqua indah itu. "Hinata, aku menyesal." Ia tak yakin, jika nanti Hinata sadar, apakah Hinata mau memaafkannya, atau mungkin membencinya.

_Maafkan aku, Hinata._

Mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir mungil yang begitu dingin. "Aku mohon, jangan pergi, Hinata." Butiran kaca, turun dari mata aqua indah sang Kaze.

.

.

.

Cahaya putih menembus mata lavender yang berat sekali untuk terbuka. Entah mengapa, ia merasa merindukan seseorang. Entah mengapa, ia juga merasakan, seseorang merindukanya.

Perlahan, mata lavender indah itu terbuka. Menampakan keindahan mata kelabu yang entah berapa ratus jam tak terbuka. Dan disaat itu juga, mata lavender indah itu meneteskan air mata.

Ia kaget, kaget menatap sang suami, meletakkan kepalanya dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Ga..Gaara-kun.." Membiarkan jemari mungil menyentuh wajah tampan Sang Kazekage. Entah perasaan apa yang berada dihatinya. Ia takut, takut jika nanti Gaara menyakitinya lagi. Namun, disisi lain, ia rindu, rindu akan Sang suami. "Ga..Gaara-kun.."

.

.

.

Dingin, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Sesuatu yang dingin, namun ia merindukanya. Perlahan, mata aqua indah itu terbuka.

"Ga..gaara-kun.."

Kaget. Suara itu, suara yang amat ia rindukan. Suara lembut yang amat ia cintai, menyebut namanya. "Hinata."

"Ga..gaara-kun." Butiran kaca keluar dari mata lavender indah, Sabaku cantik menangis, menangis meneteskan butiran kaca yang keluar dari mata lavender indah itu.

"Hi..hinata, kau sadar.." Sang Kaze bingung, entah sejak kapan ia tergagap, namun sekarang, ia begitu senang. Senang karena mata lavender indah itu terbuka lagi.

Berdiri, sang Kazekage berdiri. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang amat ia cintai. Mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya yang terasa dingin. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Mengelus wajah pucat yang mengalirkan air mata. "Aku memang tak pantas untuk mu." Air mata mengalir dari mata aqua indah sang Kazekage. "Aku seorang monster, dan sungguh tak pantas untukmu."

Tangan dingin mengelus wajah tampan sang Kaze. "Ga..Gaara-kun.." Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat, seorang Gaara menangis. "Kau bukan monster." Ia tak ingin, satu tetes pun air mata, keluar dari mata suaminya. "Kau su..saumi ku, bu..bukan monster, Gaara-kun.." Air mata mengalir dari mata lavender indah. "Shukaku yang monster, bu..bukan kau Gaara-kun.." Tubuh yang terasa tak bertenaga itu, mencoba untuk bangun. "Kau bu..bukan monster Ga..Gaara-kun.." Memeluk sang Kazekage, merasakan tubuh hangat suaminya.

Memeluk erat tubuh lemah sang istri. "Maafkan aku,Hinata.." Semakin banyak air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Maaf." Lega, adalah hal yang ia rasakan kini, Hinata tak pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku minta maaf."

.

.

.

TBC…

Wahahahahahahaha

Gaje kan…*di bunuh*… aku tau pasti nanti ada yang kecewa nunggu ni fic lama bgt, eh tapi fic nya malah gaje plus pendek….

Sebenernya ini fic aku kerjain buru-buru, kalian tau, ini fic aku buat Cuma membutuhkan waktu satu jam… makanya jelek dan pendek *di mutilasi*

Tapi kalian tenang aja, aku bakalan usaha buat up-date chapter depat lebih cepat…

Yapz…

Review…


	7. Chapter 7

Udah up-date…

Silahkan baca….

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Persetanan Gaara © Michle**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**-oOo-**

Menatap keindahan matahari terbenam. Keindahan yang tak terkalahkan dengan apapun. Keindahan yang begitu alami, sehingga mengembangkan senyum diwajah cantik Sang Sabaku. Paras yang begitu cantik, dengan rona merah yang menjadi ciri khas-nya. Tentu saja, paras cantik itu akan membuat jiwa kaum Adam menjerit-jerit untuk memilikinya.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak di tutup jendela-nya?" Memeluk pinggang sang istri. Merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menggoda yang ditawarkan Sang istri.

"Ano.." Sang Sabaku cantik tergagap, canggung saat Gaara melingkarkan tanganya di pinggangnya.

"Ano apa?" Menggoda Sabaku cantik yang tergagap. Menikmati paras cantik dengan semburat merah pipinya. Pandangan Gaara berubah, berpaling dari pipi kebibirnya. Bibir yang tak kalah merah dari rona dipipi-nya. Bibir yang menyiksa jiwa Gaara untuk segera menikmatinya.

"I..itu.." Menunjuk pemandangan indah yang terpampang didepanya. Keindahan yang menurutnya, tak akan bisa tertandingi.

"Oh, matahari terbenam." Sang Kazekage tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyum-nya tidak bisa berhenti mengembang di wajah tampan-nya jika melihat paras cantik yang begitu menggoda-nya.

"I..iya, ca..cantik sekali kan, Gaara-kun.."

"Oh ya.. Tapi kurasa, itu tak terlalu cantik."

Kaget. Sekarang ia percaya, mungkin Gaara mengalami gangguan pengelihatan. Mana mungkin ada yang bisa menandingi karya Tuhan yang satu ini. "Gaara-kun.. Apa kau sakit mata? I..ini begitu in..indah.. Ke..kenapa kau bi..bilang ti..tidak cantik?"

"Tapi ada yang lebih cantik dari pada ini."

"Oh Ya… Apa?"

Kazekage tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya akan ia hadir-kan untuk sang istri. "Kau yakin ingin mengetahui-nya?"

"Te..tentu saja Gaara-kun."

Sang Kaze menahan tawa. Hinata terlalu serius. "Tentu saja, seorang gadis yang menjadi istri-ku kini. Ia lebih cantik dari ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia ciptaan Tuhan yang paling cantik."

Memalingkan wajahnya. Huh, ia yakin Gaara berbohong lagi. "Huh.. Gaara-kun bo..bohong.."

Menyentuh dagu sang istri. Memaksa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Ia tak ingin tertinggal, moment penting saat rona merah istrinya, bertambah menjadi sangat merah yang membuatnya semangkin cantik. "Aku tidak bohong, aku bersungguh-sungguh, sayang."

Memalingkan pandanganya. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah Gaara. Ia tak ingin Gaara menggodanya lagi. "Ga..gaara-kun nakal."

Kaze tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat wajahnya semangkin tampan. Ia yakin, hanya Hinata yang mampu mengembangkan senyum diwajah tampanya. "Hinata, tutup saja jendelanya."

"Hah, ke..kenapa?"

Mengelus wajah cantik yang memerah itu. Sedangkan tangan-nya yang lain, masuk kedalam baju Sang istri. Meraba perutnya, terus naik hingga menyentuh cetakan payudara yang masih tertutup bra. "Kau mau orang lain melihat kita melakukan hal itu?"

Mengerti akan maksud Sang suami. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat merasakan, tangan Gaara masuk melewati celah bra-nya, dan menyentuh langsung gunung kembar kebanggaan kaum Hawa. "Ya, tu..tutup saja je..jendelanya.."

**.. .. .. .. ..**

**.. .. .. .. ..**

Mendekati tubuh telanjang suminya. Ia tidak menyangka, sejak senja tadi mereka bergulat ditempat tidur, dan baru pagi ini ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sabaku cantik tak menyangka, mereka berdua menghabisi waktu yang begitu lama diatas tempat tidur.

"Hmm… Gaara-kun bangun, su..sudah pagi." Meletakan kepalanya diatas dada bidang sang suami. Memeluk tubuh suaminya, menghirup aroma tubuh Gaara yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hah, cepat sekali pagi. Aku masih mengantuk." Membalas pelukan Sang istri. Sungguh, ia tak rela jika waktu-nya untuk bermesra-mesraan dengan Hinata, terpotong dengan tugas Kazekage yang sebenarnya membuatnya muak.

"Hmm… Gaara-kun."

"Ya.."

Menyentuh tangan Sang suami. Mengangkat tanganya dan meletak-kan diatas perutnya. " Coba Gaara-kun ra..rasakan.."

Menyentuh perut istrinya. Mengelus dengan lembut. Ia menyadari satu hal, perut Hinata sedikit gendut. " Perutmu sedikit gendut, kau kebanyakan makan."

Kesal. Gaara memang tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini. " Bu..bukan kebanyakan makan, Gaara-kun..Co..coba Gaara-kun tebak."

"Hah, aku menyerah. Memang apa?"

Kesal. Gaara membuatnya naik darah. "Gaara-kun.. ki..kita akan kedatangan ma..malaikat kecil."

"Oh ya, apa malaikat itu akan membawa ku ke surga." Cuek. Gaara tidak peduli dengan malaikat itu. Ia tidak tau apa maksud 'malaikat' yang Hinata katakan.

"Hah, Gaara-kun.. A..aku hamil, Gaara-kun."

"Oh, hamil." Tunggu. Gaara belum memproses kata-kata itu. Hamil. Berarti Hinata menganduk seorang bayi. Berarti suatu saat nanti Hinata akan melahirkan anak kecil. Anak kecil.

Anak kecil.

Mahluk yang sangat ia benci.

TIDAK.

"APA HINATA, KAU HAMIL?"

Kaget. Kaget saat Gaara berteriak. Sabaku cantik duduk. Melepaskan pelukan Gaara saat Gaara berteriak. "Iya, Gaara-kun."

Tidak. Jangan anak kecil. Jangan mahluk kecil yang sangat ia benci di dunia ini.

"Ga..gaara-kun.." Memanggil laki-laki yang tampak kaget. Ia yakin, Gaara tidak menyukai hal ini. "Ga..gaara-kun, apa kau se..senang?"

"Kau tau aku tidak menyukai anak kecil, Hinata."

Menunduk. Hinata yakin ini bukan kabar gembira bagi Gaara. Tapi kenapa? Bukanya ini anak kandung Gaara. Anak yang berada dalam kandunganya ini adalah darah dagingnya. Apa Gaara juga tidak menyukai darah dagingnya sendiri. Apa Gaara tidak menginginkan anak kandungnya sendiri? "Ta..tapi.."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak suka anak kecil, dan aku tak ingin anak itu lahir." Beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku tak mau membahas hal ini lagi, Hinata."

**.. .. .. .. ..**

**.. .. .. .. ..**

Memakai jubah kebesaranya. Ia menatap istrinya, tau bahwa Sang istri sangat terpuruk. Tapi tidak mungkin, ia membenci anak kecil, dan ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan mahluk setan kecil itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata."

Diam. Hinata tak menjawab.

Menghampiri Sang istri yang termenung disamping jendela. Menyentuh bahu-nya, mengecup pelan leher Sang istri yang begitu lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata."

Diam.

Sang istri tidak menjawab.

Menyentuh dagu sang istri. Memaksa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. "Tak bisa kah, kau memberi sedikit perhatian untuk suami mu?"

Menangkis tangan Gaara, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Disaat itu juga, ia merasakan basah diantara kedua matanya.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku, Hinata. Tapi kau harus tau, aku benci dengan anak kecil dan-"

"Ta..tapi ini anak kandung mu, Ga..gaara-kun.." Memotong perkataan Sang suami. Tidak, ia tidak peduli jika Gaara marah. Bersujud, bersujud didepan Gaara sebelum menempelkan kepalanya ditelapak kaki Sang suami. "A..aku mohon, Gaara-kun.. aku ingin a..anak ini lahir, ha..hanya itu permintaan ku, Gaara-kun.."

Menyentuh bahu sang istri. Memaksa Sang istri untuk bangun. Menyentuh dagunya sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecup lembut bibir mungil yang selalu menggoda-nya. "Aku akan berusaha, untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan mu Hinata. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, aku benci anak kecil, dan aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Hinata." Memeluk tubuh mungil Sang istri. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sang istri yang menggodanya. "Aku harap, kau mau menggugur-kan anak itu untuk ku, Hinata." Melepaskan rengkuhan-nya, sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Membiarkan Sang istri sendirian, membiarkan Sang istri sendirian untuk memilih keputusan yang akan dilakukan Hinata.

Duduk. Memeluk kedua kaki-nya erat. Membiarkan air mata ini terus mengalir mewakili perasaanya, bahwa sebenarnya ia begitu sakit. Ia tak bisa menggugur-kan anaknya, baginya itu sama saja seperti membunuh buah hatinya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, ia tidak akan menggugur-kan kandunganya, ia tak akan membunuh buah hatinya.

Ya. Anak-nya berhak hidup dan ia tak akan pernah menggugur-kan anaknya.

**.. .. .. .. ..**

**.. .. .. .. ..**


End file.
